Define Love
by LizabethNYC
Summary: Chuck and Blair have always never agreed, but one night thing went too far.
1. Define Love

How could Chuck do this to her how could he love that... SLUT! He knew she was a prosistuite a freaking prostituite but he was Chuck Bass wominizer, user, and the one she wanted to wake up to seeing every morning as her husband. Why couldn't she just have been a good little girl and just kept loving Nate Archibald he was sweet and caring, loving, but he ws not Chuck. She loved him so much it hurt. Blair wondered why he devirginized Jenny Humphrey why she thought." Here's Chuck's thing place them in his room" Lily said to one of Chuck's employees nmed Irvin or Ernie or earwax. Blair had the perfect idea to get rid of Eva. Chuck may hate her if he found out but she had hurt way to much for him to just get a way eith that dirty rotten skank. Seeing them toghther made her sick to her stomach. She was Blair Waldorf ice queen, but he was the only one that ever cared. She knew that he had paid a photographer to take pictures of her to rise up her self esteem. that was one of the most sweetest things that had ever happened to her. _What a basstard he was _she thought to herself.

" I knew Chuck had my passport thanks for finding it Irwin." Blair smiled.

"it's Ivan" the man said knowing that Blair would not listen.

"I just said that" Blair snapped snatching the passport out of the bag.

Blair glided into the elevator trying to avoid Serena or Nate. but then she realized that they were in the part blabbing about their amazing summers in Paris and the Hamptons. She clicked the button for the penthouse and waited the second for the elevator to get off the roof. _Great_ she thought to herself she had the penthouse to herself. She looked at Eva's suitcase "If i was pretending i didn't know who you were but i really did where would I hide a passport" she whispered to herself. She found a small pocket with Eva's passport and things that should not be seen if not by yourself and slipped it in. Ding Ding she heard someone coming in so she ran into the closet. There was a little slit so she could see them but they could not see her. It was Nate. He grabbed something from the table and went back upstairs. She waited a minute so Nate would be out of the elevator and into the party. She went back upstairs and went upto Serena.

"B where have you been, I see that face it's your scheming face what did you do."

"Nothing really actually this is my annoyed face also so stop blaming me for-"

"Did you do something to Chuck or Eva?"

"No" Blair squeaked

"Good." Serena scoulded.

They watched as Chuck took the stand to say which charity he will give the 5 million dollars to. Blair and Eva chose one toghther it was for homeless dogs. Blair suggeseted it because it was so anti-Chuck. He hated animals and nature so it would probably piss him off.

"I decided to give my 5 million dollars to the Eva Coupe founation. The bearer of the nme of the charity will choose where the money will go to! Eva please come up here and recieve the check." People clapped as she walked up and took the dumb check. Blair wanted to scream and go up there and rip that ceck into a million little pieces.

How could Chuck her Chuck love that little french whore. It took him 1 year, 1 whole year to say I Love You to her. But it took him 1 bullet shot and a week of being poor to be head over heels for her. she hated being in love with him.

After several hours of talking to people she barely knew who think they know her the party began to thin out.

"Blair this party is begining to be boring lets leave." Serena yawned

"S i have to say goodbye to someone first" Blair said and walked over to Chuck disobeying Serena yelling in the backround to not do this.

"Why did Eva call you Henry Prince if she knew you were Chuck Bass" Blair snapped knowing that turned him on.

"She didn't! so leave me alone Blair."Chuck mummbled.

"But when I was snooping around her suitcase I found your passport." Blair told him she looked like she was concerned also like her plan had fallen through.

"You were sneaking through her things." Chuck bellowed even though he was sort of proud of Blair for doing so before he got curious.

"Snooping not sneaking. Bye Chuck Serena is going to leave with out me!" Blair scampered Serena told her to take her time but the real reason was that Lily was coming. She was probably going to tell Chuck that his passport was in his room. Blair couldn't risk that.

"Charles great to see you-"Lily was cut off

"Great to see you too Lily one moment i have to do something i will be back in 5 minutes." Chuck said

How could Eva do this. he bought her a expensive watch she sold it an gave the money to Ivan for who knows why. She lied to him. He told her all of his secrets from trading Blair for a hotel, Deflowering Jenny Humphrey, and worst of all making Blair wait for a I Love You out of his mouth for a year. He still wanted her so badly it hurt, but he wouldn't tell her that. he ran over to see Eva talking to some random party guest and asked her to talk with him in private.

"How could you, you knew i was Chuck Bass all of this time." Chuck blasted

"Chuck I did not" Eva cried

"Stop lying. Pack your things. Only the things you came with." Chuck told her firmly.

Chuck walked to Lily and saw Eva get in the elevator." Charles it has been so long" Lily gushed

"much to long" Chuck smiled

"there is so much to tell you about the summer. Oh and Charles you passport nd ID are in your room."

"Thank you Lily. But I have to go undo a mistake."

"Bye Chuck."

Chuck waited for the elevtor and jumped into it he clicked PH and raced to his apartment.

"Eva Wait!" Chuck cried

"NO Chuckyou didn't believe me and now I must go."

"Don't mind Blair she wanted to get rid of you" chuck wailed

"But you believed her over me i feel something hen you two are around. I see the way she looks at you and I see the way you look at her. You guys loe each other and she could not think about losing you to me so she planned on getting rid of me or she just wanted for you to feel her pain. Chuck you broke her heart and she loved you so much from the way Serena talks about it she still does love you. She spent the whole summer trying to get over you but you were alway there. You owe it to me and to her to atleast talk to her." Eva said she was right he loves her.

"Please don't go" Chuck asked

"I must New York has nothing to offer me" Eva answered

And that was that Eva walked out the door and Chuck was going to miss her."I saw leave she will be greatly missed." Ivan coughed

"Ivan" Chuck said "Your fired."

As Ivan left Chuck moved out of his room down to the elevator then to the lobby Chuck decided to go to Blair's.

"Arthur go to Blair's" Chuck said Arthur and Chuck knew this way well because the had go here many times before. Chuck walked the many flights up to Blair's pent house wondering what to say. He took out his key thinking why did he still have it on his key ring right next to his penthoue if he lost the card he put it there so they would always be toghther no matter how far apart.

Chuck nodded at Dorota who did not look happy to see him. I guess she was the one who heard all of Blair's crying over him."Don't tell her it is me." Chuck asked Dorota smiled noticing that he was here to appologize she thought 3 months late but that was okay.

" someone is here to see you" Dorota told the girl. Blair headed down the stairs he noticed she gained some weight since the last time he noticed her.

"What do you want Chuck." she spat

"I know what you did. i have one question did you do that because you still love me or is it because you can't bear to see me happy." Chuck spat back at her

"No I do not still-" Chuck frowned

"Define love"


	2. Define Always

"Is it possible that you still love me?" Chuck asked

"No I-" Chuck frowned.

"Define love" Blair said

"Blair" Chuck yelled "I love you 2 so much I consummes me. It hurts not to see you everyday."

"Did you tell that to your little Mother Theresa Whore." Blair screamed. "Did you say that to her when she left you huh Chuck huh! Did you tell that to Jenny Humphrey when you had sex with her and then tried to cover it up by proposing to me. I was ready to say yes Chuck. We were going to be together and we would have beautiful kids. We would name them Audrey, Evelyn, and Bart. Chuck now I can't trust you. I came 20 minutes late and you don't be sad you do Jenny freaking Humphrey. " Blair was freaking out she was screaming her head off at him and then...

dun duh dun

Chuck leaned in and kissed her. Blair first was suprised then she gave him complete acess. Chuck put his hands around her waist and held her tight. After 5 minutes Chuck gentally let go off her and she looked up at him.

"Damn you Chuck Bass." Blair said "Why do I have to love you."

"Because we're inseprable." Chuck purred

"I may be in love with you but i'm not ready to forgive you." Blair told him

"I will wait every day, every second of my life." Chuck whispered to her.

"You can wait but I can't guarantee. You betrayed me Chuck. Now I can't trust you." Blair looked so sad Chuck just wanted to go and hug her.

"Maybe in the future!" the said at the same time. Chuck handed her a flash drive. It was pure gold and had a big ingraved B+C on it.

"Blair I love you way to much to let you go." Chuck looked into her big brown eyes. "I love you Blair Waldorf always have always will." Chuck kissed her cheek ever so gentally and glided to the elevator and left he vision.

Blair raced up tot her room tripping down the marble stairs. She took the flash drive out and looked at it there was a post-it on it.

Blair,

I love you and I can't hurt you anymore. I want you watch these clips for me. Maybe it was fate that brought us together. If it was i am going to have to write fate a very good thank you note. I remember that Serena said that the four of us were like the girls from the sisterhood of the traveling pants she was Bridget the crazy one, You were Lena the good one, Nate was Carmen the one that did nothing at all, and I was Tibby the outsider. I am tired of being Tibby. It is time for me to try to get into the inside of the battle. It is time for me to man up and fight for you. I have to fight till i'm dead. Blair I will never stop loving you. Now take out that box next to Nate's and now look at the bottom. See that little gold ring. I want to try this one more time.

"I Chuck Bass would like for you Blair Waldorf to be my girlfriend. I know about this box because I know you better thank I know myself. Meet me at the top of the Empire State Build tommorow at 7:01 if you are not there I will not give up. This time banging Little J will not be happening. You are probably wondering how you know what said to you are your place. You know those words because I told them to you on January 1st 2005. You guys thought I was drunk but I was not I was sober. So you have less than 24 hours to make your decision. Love you.

Love you always

Chuck

AN: thanx for reading read my other story she may be yours but she's still mine i'm sure you like it. Give some reviews about the writing, the plot, what sould happen. I can take some bad reviews heart Liz don't say it was too short it was short for a reason


	3. Define Marry Me

"Serena you really really have to keep me away from the Empire State Building." Blair yelled

"Are you and Chuck doing you ridiculous Affair to remember thing." Serena whined

"Yes and it is not ridiculous. He gave me a ring and asked to be his girlfriend. To say yes I have to go to the Empire State Building at 7:01. He said that if I say no he will not stop trying." Blair complined

"That is so romantic. But it is lso Chuck. So hould I say go or don't I'm very lost. You look also when I came in you were laying on the floor in a pool of your on vomit. That was at noon. So lets get you cleaned up and go meet your boyfriend."Serena helped Blair up and pushed her into the bathroom.

"I do not want to be Chuck Bass' girlfriend. He is a lying, stealing, Jenny Humphrey devirginizing ass" Blair yelled through the door.

"I'll go make us some breakfast while you get dedrunkanized. I'll have Dorota clean the floor."

"Bye Serena I hope you don't come back up." Blair snapped and took a shower.

...

"Blair you need a new outfit." Serena squealed

"No I'm not going so I don't need a new outfit." Blair screamed.

"Well you never have enough clothes so lets go!" Serena said

"Okay. Let's go to Barney's. I do need a new dress." Blair said

"Yay. Let's go." Srena grabbed Blair hand and dragged her to 60th and Madison.

"Oh my god Blair this would look so cute on you!" Serena squealed and held up a tight purple dress with a black sash across the bodice.

"I'll try it ut I won't guarantee anything." Blar moaned and carried the dress to the fitting room. Two minutes later Blair came out. She was working purple.

"B! You look so hot. Get it or I buy it for you and force you to wear it!" Serena was practically jumping.

"I do look pretty cute." Blair said spinning around in the mirror. Blair looked at her butt. "I think I'll buy it." Blair said strutting into the white dressing room. She slidd off the dress. She looked at it sitting on the floor. It reminded her of Chuck. He loved purple. She put on her clothes that she came in with picked up the dress took her bag and exited the room.

"S we're getting our hair and nails done.

"Yay!" She jumped.

...

"Serena I'm thinking about going to Chuck." Fredrik he man blowing out her hair just finished

"Go Go Go please go Blair. He loves you. You love him. Please just go for the sake of humanity." Serena said

"S what time is it.

"It's 5:30 B." Serena coughed

"Oh my god Serena I have to go." Blair screamed she threw five hundred at Fredrik. She raced out of the John Barrett salon in Berdorf Goodman. She busted out of the buillding and raced towards thirty fourth street.

...

6:59 Blair raced up the steps for the Empire State building. She knew he would be waiting. Blair could not be late. The woman ahead of her stopped gripped her cheast and fell to the floor.

"Help please my wife is having a heart attack." The man next to her cried.

"Sorry i'm about to turn into someones wife now." Blair appologized stepping on the woman because she was taking up the whole flight of stairs.

"Bitch." The woman yelled.

"You say bitch like it's a bad thing." Blair chuckled and ran to the top of the stairs. She opened the hard cast iron doors. she saw Chuck in a black suit and purple bow tie looking over he city. He had a boquet of pink peonies.

"You know I have been standing here for 10 seconds and you haven't even noticed."

"you came?" He said shoked.

"Why wouldn't I jack Bass."

"Sorry you must have the wrong person Jack bass is my uncle. Blair smacked him across the face and then they started to kiss.

"Love you." Blair whipsered.

"Forever and always." Chuck touched her cheek. " When I was shot I was screaming your name. When that french slut found me I saw you. She said I was mumblling about a ring and you in my sleep. I only want you."

"You know only 56 people have been propossed to onthe Empire state building." Blair said knowing the next line.

"How would you like to be number 57?" Chuck smiled. He slipped the ring off her finger and go on one knee.

"Blair Waldorf will you marry me?"


	4. Define Pregnant

"How coud I say know. You know me better than I know myself." Chuck leaned in and kissed her. SHe felt the pressure as she began to push her lips harder and harder. Chuck gripped her waist. They began to slowly sway by the light of the Empire State Building. Suddenly reality hit in. They broke apart and they grabbed each others hand. As they walked to the exit the security guard stopped Chuck.

"You got a good one. THey usually don't come like this anymore. Don't break her heart."

"I promise I won't. She is the love of my life and I can't change that can I." Chuck led her to the elevator and they clicked the lobby button.

"How much time do you think we have before it opens and we have to see the real world." Blair asked licking her pink full lips

"I give it a minute." Chucks hand touched her chin and she was crazy and a bitch like that so she pulled him in for a very long dramatic kiss.

"Okay Okay. I am all in for kissing and love. I also hate you both but make a very strange but good couple so please leave the eleavtor so I can try to not remember this happening. Good greif." Dan Humphrey pushed them out of the elevator and he got pushed all the way up to the top of the world.

"Awkward..." Blair said and straightened Chuck's bowtie. She grabbed him and yanked his pale arms toward the limo where they loved, made love, and spent hours in. Chuck grabbed the handle of the door he twirled his hand inside the dark leather car she sat her butt down on the first seat and scooted around to the other side. Blair had never felt this way before. She loved Chuck. She was got Waldorf Designs last month. She also made a name for herself.

"I love you."Chuck closed the door and took Blair's hand. "You will make the most beautiful bride. I told you I will never stop fighting. Now no one will be hurt by Hurricane Bass. But now the only thing I care about is you." Chuck opened the small clear window so he could tell his driver.

"The Empire please." Chuck looked into his fiance's eyes. How could he do this. He loved her with all of his heart. But he couldn't bear to see her so hurt again. He pushed the window shut.

"Hurricane Bass doesn't sound so bad." Blair said really sexily she grabbed his neck. H brought her into a kiss. She kissed him back until it hurt. Chuck felt his pants get tighter and tighter. They brushed off each other and leaned against the limo's exterior. "I love you so much it consumes me." Blair put her head on Chuck's comfy shoulders. He stroked her head. SHe smelled like her signature Chanel No.5. But today was different. He couldn't et enough of it. Chuck suddenly felt the black car stop. HE saw his driver open the door. CHuck nudged Blair. She was already asleep. CHuck kissed her cheek and then she fluttered her eyes open. Chuck got out of the cab and waited for the love of his life to het out. Blair got out and took Chuck's hand. He took hers and kissed it.

"How did we end up like this. Less than 4 days ago you tried to set war against me."

"Ah good question. I love you and I was so afraid to see you come home with someone double the amount of man than I was so I started to date the French bitch. She was pretty annoying. All she would talk about was charity and goats."

"Serena told me you were dead. She told me that Lily had got a call from French Police saying they found your stuff. I cried for days and days till I almost ran you over in Paris. When you came home with her all I wanted to do was die. It was like the feeling when you couldn't say I love you. All I wanted was you. I fought and fought but you only made me unhappy and made me want to go home lock the door and cry." Blair began to weep. Chuck brushed the tears off her cheek.

"Yes, but I'm here now and I love you. I love you much it hurts. Don''t cry all it does is make me so upset. I can't bear to see you unhappy it feels like getting shot. Blair if I didn't love you why would I get shot to give you this. I thought I left it at home but I found it. Chuck got down on one knee again and said "Blair Waldorf. You are my everything. I would give everything up for you. My empire, my life, even my sanity. I would do this just to see you smile. Will you marry me?" Chuck opened a Harry Winston box for her to see an even more stunning ring that the first." He slid the other ring off and put the other one on her ring finger." Blair began to smile and cry at the same time and nodded he head. CHuck got up and they kissed and kissed. Chuck's tounge asked for acess. Blair opened her mouth. Their tounges met. They swirled around each other. People began to stare and say "Aw that's so sweet."

Chuck grabbed Blair's wrist and they raced into the Empire. He pulled her up the stairs. He deided to pick her up. He started to run.

"Oh My God! Chuck you are going to kill me!" Blair screamed. She began to settle down. Before she knew it they were at the penthouse. She never realized how fast he was. Blair reached and opened the door. They walked to Chcuk's suite. He opened the door. and he brought Blair into the bedroom.

AN: I've gotten some messeges asking for some sexy stuff. So I'll try it. If you do not want to read it under will be a T rated version. Tell me if it is good. The end will be for everyone.

Chuck threw her on the bed. Chuck then jumped on and then began to make out with her. Bair lifted her dress off of her and threw it on the ground. Blair took off her shoes. Chuck did the same. Blair ripped Chuck's shirt open and the buttons flew everywhere.

"Hey I liked that shirt."

"I'll buy you a new one. It will match one of my dresses." Chuck took Blair's tight off her and began with his belt. He fiddled with it for a second and threw the pants on the floor. Chuck Unstrapped Blair's Bra. Blair ws shoked when he kissed her breasts. She took off his Calvin Klein boxer she bought him. There was one thing left between them. Chuck shimmied down her black lace thong. Chuck started to kiss her lips to her neck to her boobs and her ass to her thighs the her feet.

"Open up your going to have one hell of a orgasm." Blair spread her legs out and Chuck greedily dived in. He started to kiss her. He opened his mouth and began to lick her clean. He licked her clit so hard it hurt. She was gripping the bed post.

"Fuck. Fuck. Oh My goodness Chuck. So good." Chuck felt her juices go all over his lips. He licked them. He stuck a finger, 2 then 3. "Chuck Chuck Chuck!" Chuck felt his finger become soaked in her juices. He crawled over her and lied down. He wasn't expecting this at all. Blair came down and started to suck his sucked and twirled her tounge around and around. She grabbed his penis and rubbed it up and down. she go bored and went back up to him. Once she got to him he stuck himself inside of her as they humped. He started to massage every part. They fell asleep in each others arms.

...

T part

They began to rip each others clothes off. Blair was having trouble with Chuck's shirt so she just ripped it open. "Hey I like that shirt."

"I'll buy a new one to match my dress. You'll like it so much better since well I bought it. If you didn't know this I have amazing style." Chuck was kissing her all over. They tried to hide it but they just couldn't. They were in complete love. They were kissing each other saying what they love between each kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love manolos."

"I love when you wear thosse tight dresses."

"I love those drink you make me."

"I love seeing you when you drink them."

"I love your smirk."

"I love your smile when I get you something."

"I love how you love me." They both said. They looked at each other and fell asleep in each others arms.

...

2 weeks later

Blair got up ran to the bathroom. She threw up. She had been doing alot of that lately. She had finally mad the desicion that she couldn't hide it. She took her phone and dialed 2.

"Serena." Blair smouth quivered.

"Yeah B."

"I pretty sure I'm pregnant." Blair cried softly so Chuck couldn't hear.

"I don't know should I be happy. Blair whos this baby's father. B how late are you."

"You should be happy. At least me and Chuck are engaged so it's not so bad. Oh and S I'm 2 weeks late. Oh shit! 2 weeks ago me and Chuck were. We were so in love that we forgot the condoms. Oh crap." Blair was panting.

"Okay Blair. What your engaged! Okay the best thing to do is tell Chuck."

"Okay." Blair groaned she had hoped Serena would say to do the test first but this was the smarter thing to do any way. Blair hung up and flushed down her vomit. She brushed her teeth and then went back to was still asleep.

"Chuck." Blair shook his shoulder. He opened his eyes.

"Yes sweetie."

"I think theres a baby Bass inside of me." Chuck hearing the words Baby and inside of me got up.

"Does that mean your-"

"Pregnant. Yeah I haven't done a test my period is 2 weeks late and I have morning sicknss." Blair started to cry.

Chuck wiped her tears. "We will get through this. We could just get married earlier of after the baby is born which ever you like. You could get a abhortion. It's not really my thing but what ever you want."

"I'm not getting this baby abhorted. Thats inhumane." Blair heard Chuck sigh. "We can keep it. Be the good parents we had never had." Blair pictured her and Chuck as parents. Taking their kid to the park and to brunch. They could go to Lily's brunch every week they would be the prettiest family ever. The child woul have his smile his eyes but her everything else. It would be stunning.

"How about before we make plans for this baby we can see if there really is one." Blair nodded and went to the closet. It was scary how her stuff was still in there untouched. She put some clothes on so did he and they walked to get a pregnancy test.

...

"It says I'm pregnant." Blair said. She began to smile. Her and Chuck's phone began to vibrate. She skimmed through the gossip girl blsts about her and Chuck gettign back together and becoming engaged. She reached the newest one.

EBlast 6754

Guess what love birds are expecting a baby bird. C and B. What a evil little child their going to have. I also have another suprise maybe G's and D's baby can be born on the same day. You remember when B and G were friends and queens together. Well maybe there a second chance.


	5. Define Queendom

"Hey Blair."

"Georgina." Blair snapped.

"I hear our babies will be friends." She did one of her twisted smiles.

"Well I hear my baby saying stay the hell away from this crazy person." Blair had her hands over her and Chuck's little baby. Its amazing how they could creat something so naive. She loved it so much already.

"Haha Blair I will never forget you sense of humor." Georgina was pregnant with Humphrey's baby.

"I would feel sorry for you that the baby is Dan's but well... How do I put this. You both deserve each other." Blair saw a smirk come over Georgie's face. She had known this face from years past of queendom.

"Like you and Chuck belong together. He traded you for a hotel and snagged Jenny Humphrey's little V card. Your baby my be sicker tha mine will be. Oh and a matter of fact me and Chuck lost our virginitys to each other."

"But at least Chuck's not with me because I banged him and now I'm having a little baby Humphrey. Maybe it could be one of those baby prodigys and can search out free concerts in the park and petitions to save old homes in Brooklyn. What a charming chilf." Georgina was pisse an the two ex-best friends went their seperate ways.

Blair dialed up Chuck. She didn't even have to wait half a ring for him to pick up. "Blair did something happen to you or the baby?" He was paranoid.

"No is it a crime to call up my fiance to talk." Blair laughed. She loved how Chuck was so over protective.

"No but, you had me worried." Chuck calmed down.

"Well I had a amazing Waldorf idea." Chuck laughed. He had heard all of these "Ideas" They usually had to do wigh social destructuion or sex.

"What is this amazing idea." Chuck asked.

"Well how about we get married next week. It won't be too cold and-"

"It sounds perfect." Blair smiled down at the little person growing inside of her.

"Meet me for lunch in ten. The Palace?"

"I'll be ther in nine with flowers."

"Love me?" Blair asked her fiance.

"Forever and always." Chuck told her like he meant it.

"Love you Charles Bass." Blair clicked the hang up button in her phone and slipped it into her Gucci purse. Chuck bought it for her one day because she was feeling sick. That was he way they did it. He bought her anything and everything.

Chuck being a crazy genius that he is sent his limo to get her. She got in. There was a small note that said I'll do anything for you. Blair's mouth reached a smile when she read over this. Blair opened the little clear window. "Arthur-"

"Oh Ms. Waldorf. Mr. Bass told me the Palace. Oh and congratulations on the engagment and for the baby." Arthur usually said okay and just drove them there. It really was something special for him to talk. The car zoomed across the city to The palace hotel. The driver opened the door for Blair and she strutted in to the hotel. She used to spend so much time there. But now Chuck had the Empire. She walked down the halls she knew to the Palace's resturant. She saw Chuck and he waved her over. He kissed her pulled out her chair and handed her pink peonies. He sat down across from her.

"You know this is our table right." Chuck smiled. Blair remembered they engraved their names with steak knives at the bottom of this table.

"Right next to us is Serena and Nate and right next t it is Georgina. She said she was to much of a personality to share a table. They looked across to the table they all signed. They smiled. Those were some good times.

Some times I come here and think of you." Chuck said.

"Me too." I would sit here and drink coffee till my hands began to shake." Blair giggled at those crazy night just sitting there and listening to peoples conversations.

The waiter which Blair had seen for years working there came. "What would you like?" He asked them.

"A grilled cheese with truffula oil and a latte with skim." The waiter nodded.

"A Blt light on the bacon extra tomato and a diet coke." The waiter took his order and left them.

"What happened to the Palace having the greates scotch in the enitire world." Blair poked him.

"Well I have decided since you are preganant to give up alcohol till that baby is out. Also my kidneys may enjoy the break." Blair laughed.

"You don't have to." Blair told him and looked in his dark eyes that stared right back at her.

"Yes I must. It is my duty as future husband and good father. I will do anything for you Blair I really would. You are my everything. I would give up my whole empire for you."

AN: Thank you for reading please can you review and read my other stories the non judging breafast club and she may be yours but she's still mine.


	6. Define Past

Flash back New Years 2005

"Okay Chuck let's get you out of here." Blair, Nate and Serena took a very drunk Charles Bass into their grasp. He struggled to get out.

"No one more drink." Chuck grabbed a martini. Blair shot it out of his hand. The glass shattered on the ground green liquid spewed all over yhr floor.

"Chuck." Serena whined. "You said one more drink 5 drinks ago." She had been a little a little drunk and wanted to go home and get in her bed. She watched as Chuck stumbled a little and threw up all over his black loafers. Nate looked woozy and Blair looked absoloutly appalled.

"Ew." The two girls squealed. Chuck took off the loafers and threw it at this kid from his geography class. Don Humpty or something like that.

"Bass I'm going to get you." He scraped the vomit out of his curly black main.

"Love ya too man."Chuck moaned he was guided outside the Baizen penthouse.

"What is Bart going to say when you come home drunk smelling like vomit, pot, and scotch. You are also shoeless. Chuck stummbled forward.

"Who cares what that old man says really I don't give a crap." Chuck felt like his world was spinning. Serena had just taken out Georgina who was double the amount drunker than Chuck was.

"Serena I want to party some more." Georginas hair had vomit and cosmos all over it. She was a mess. But mess suited her well.

"Georgie your drunker than Chuck. Which is alot saying how much that boy drinks."

"My father is betting me a million dollars that by the time I turn 18 at least one of my kidneys is going to be so damaged that I will have to get three new kidneys to make my amount of drinking not deadly." Chuck laughed. Nathaniel was practically humping Serena and Blair hadn't even noticed. The two blonds were being chased by each other till Nate tackled Serena down to the floor.

"Thats beautiful." Blair gagged. The relationship between Chuck and Bart was not so strong. They hated each other. She sometimes felt bad for him. He had no family. Her life was so simple but so complicated. While his was just a drunken blur.

"Like you. Waldorf I love You." Chuck slurred. Serena and Nate straighted Georgina, they dragged out the door. They laughed at Chuck's drunk talk.

"Aw, how sweet and utterly disgusting. Maybe this will help with your breath." Blair took out her Chanel No.5 perfume and squirted it into his mouth.

"Aw shit Blair! What the Fuc-" Chuck gargled he spit in the middle of the street. He threw up again. Chuck fell down on the concrete. He opened his eyes as drunk as ever. She wiggled his way up and looked very dizzy.

"Blair she needs a little more help." Nate pointed to a barfing Gerogin whi was in a pile of her own upchuckings.

"Yep and I will perfer to not be near that. Bye I'll get this one home." Blair hopped into Chuck's limo. He fell in after. He slammed the door shut.

"The Palace please. Can you make it quick I don't want him to throw up in here," The driver nodded his head. He zoomed down the block. Then he reached a halt. "What did you stop for. There are no deers in New York City. Keep on going come on." Blair groaned.

"Sorry miss, there has been a accident. It may be a hour before I could make it down this block." The driver took off his hat. Blair rolled her eyes.

"How far is it from here to the Palace?" Blair asked sweetly.

"Well you had to turn around and drive a mile so you could go around but I just did that which would make it around 4 avenues and the park."

"Uh he and I can't walk that my feet hurt so much." Blair slid off her shoes knowing it was going to be a long long ride.

"Sometimes I think about beer. To me the stuff taste so bad. I will still drink it but." Chuck fell asleep. Blair was happy for his departure from awake land.

Blair stared blankly at the window. She saw the same boring picture for five minutes. She started to lose her sense of being awake. She closed her eyes for a moment. She couldn't open them back up. She leaned her head against the window. It was cold and hard. She placed her head on something soft but firm. Like a guy who worked out but wasn't too muscular. She guessed it was Chuck. He was better to lean on than Nate. Nate played lacrosse for hours a day which made his body way to hot and hard. Chuck's was nice and perfect.

"Uh Blair. Waldorf wake up!" Chuck poked at her shoulder. He had woken up to have her head on his shoulder. It was 4 in the morning. They had finally reached the palace. Blair shook his hand off her. She lifted her head and fixed her hair. She walked out of the limo and went upstairs.

"I was waiting for you to be here. I expected you to be with some whore but not a Blair Waldorf." Bart was sitting on the couch looking over some buisness ideas. He did not look so happy with them.

"Well I was drunk. Blair helped me home because Nate and Serena had to help Georgina. She was probably so intoxicated she would jump off the side of a building. We hit traffic and now we are here." Chuck gurgled still a little tipsy. Bart squinted at them.

"Okay." Bart left the couch and went who knows where.

"I think I should get going." Blair headed for the elevator.

"You know you could stay." Chuck smirked.

"In your dreams Bass." Blair went into the elevator.

"It will." Then she was gone.


	7. Define Today's events

"Chuck, I'm tired. Can I stay here tonight." Blair asked.

"I would like you to sleep here every single night." Chuck purred to her.

"Not tonight. I just want to sleep."

"Then say yes to my proposal." Chuck played with one of her curls. "We are getting married. We're also having a baby."

Blair got up and dragged him by the tie. "You are right." Blair yanked the tie again. "So get in our bed Bass."

"Only if you get in also Waldorf." The two stripped down to nothing and put on their night clothes. They got into the bed.

"Love you."

"Love you more." Right as Chuck said more Blair was getting her beauty sleep.

...

"Chuck, wake up." Blair complained to him, shaking her boyfriend with all the strength she possessed . Chuck only moan and took the pillow from out under his head and put it over his pale face.

"Chuck!" She whined again, Blair grabbed the pillow from the mans face. She threw it off the bed onto the floor landing with a thud. She slipped her arms from around her chest and put them on her hips, she gave him a dirty look. Chuck opened his eye to thinking he could see Blair already ripping his head apart.

"Good morning, Beautiful." He smirked, Chuck smiled at her and Blair just simply smacked him across the face

"Chuck are you freaking kidding me" She asks him. Blair leans gets up from the bed. "I've tried to wake you up for the past thirty-five minutes!" Blair yells at him. She is throwing her arms in the air and then falls onto his chest.

"Are you pissed at me because I didn't want to wake up." He teased, stroking her head locking in her curls.

"No I'm mad because you wanted to be off in dreamland instead of cuddling with me." Blair slouched on him. Chuck thought it was a little uncomfortable but he lets her stay in the position.

"I'm sorry." He says, Blair in the morning was bad. Blair mad in the morning was like hell.

"I'm going to have fun." Blair said and took a look in his shirt drawer.

"Blair what the hell are you doing?" Chuck laughed. She looked very into the idea of what ever she was doing.

"Getting you some clothes suitable for today's events." Blair laid out a pair of crisp dark blue jeans and a green polo. Chuck's eyes began to close

"Don't you even dare think about falling asleep." Blair snaps, Chuck opened his eyes again. He picked up the clothes and put them on. Blair did the same with some clothes she found of hers in the closet.

"Where are we going today anyway?" Chuck wrapped his hands around her waist.

"We are going to get something to eat then we're going to go drinking. If your up for it in the end we can go have some fun hard sex." Blair purred into his ear. Chuck kissed her. "Lets go." Blair took Chuck's hand and she dragged him out of the room.

AN:Sorry for this chapter being so short. I just couldn't write anymore and I needed to stop


	8. Define Luck

"Chuck." Blair purred.

"Yes." His hand graised her cheek.

"Are we really going to get married?" Blair asked.

"I want to. You know I love you." Chuck kissed her. They had the greatest food and had the best sex they had ever had.

"I thought Chuck Bass doesn't do girlfriends or get married?" Blair joked about her fiance's former self.

"Yes then I stole you from Nate and then my whole world changed."

"How?"

"The only thing that could bring me happiness brought it to me. Then I fucked up."

"But know you have me again. Bass." Blair got on top of him and the rest of the day they spent right there in that cursed bed.

...

"The baby is surely there but may not last nine months." The doctor said.

"Blair." Chuck took the love of his life's hand. Hot tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She couldn't fall back into his arms. He traded her for a hotel, he had sex with Jenny Humphrey. But she couldn't help falling back in his arms. There was something about him that had a magnetic pull towards both ways.

"Were you pregnant as a teenager." Blair felt woozy. She had told no one.

"Yes, I was pregnant with his child in 11th grade. I told everyone I wasn't pregnant then I was thrilled that it miscarried it after a night drinking and partying. If it didn't miscarry I would say it was his best friend's." Blair began to breathe really fast. The doctor and Chuck were absolutely shocked. Blair had tried to kill his child. It would have been raised by her and Nate! He knew that he was untouchable in high school. No one could tame the Chuck Bass. But she did.

"That is something that doesn't really surprise me." Chuck got up from his seat and walked away. Slamming the door shut.

"What did I just do." Blair cried the tears flowing out of his eyes. "I lost the man I love and now I am losing my baby." The doctor comforted her but she was just so sad. She spilled all their history, Victrola, I love you,The toast, the hotel, Jenny, the doctor never hear something like that. It was like a soap opera. She was told to leave the office. She went to The Empire and cried. She went to The Palace and cried some more. She was a train wreck. She went to the last place she could ever think. Victrola, the burlesque club was still the same. The lights were colorful and the strippers were still thin and trying to hard. Their booth was empty. She sat down for a moment, there was a piece of CB stationary on the seat.

Blair,

Leave me alone. You lied and betrayed me. I am not here and will never come back.

Love you always,

Chuck

...

A good-looking man come up to her, she recognized the face.

"Waldorf looking gorgeous, as always. Can I buy you a drink."

"Carter you-"

"Should get the hell away from my fiancé." Chuck punched Carter Baizen in the face. Carter grabbed Chuck's shirt.

"Well she seems pretty excited for me to buy her a drink. Guess she doesn't love you like you love him." Carter smirked and let go of the shirt.

"Maybe because she has to get drunk after the sight of this." Chuck punched Carter again. They began to fight until security takes Carter and escorts him outside.

"I thought you find me repulsive and you never want to see me ever again."

"I did until I forgot this note and came back to see you and Carter together. Your bed wasn't even cold and you're inviting Carter in your pants." Chuck spat.

"It's not what it looks like." Blair cried.

"It's always that way with you."

"Chuck." Blair felt the tears come down her face.

"Just leave me alone." Chuck for some reason sat next to her. Nursing the bottle of scotch in his hands.

"Okay." Blair squeaked. She was so depressed she was willing do anything to feel better. Actually she would do those things. "I'm going to have some fun." Chuck didn't have a hold on her. She was wild when she wanted to be. He didn't want her, someone else surely will.

"Do whatever the hell you want." Chuck had a third bottle of scotch in his hand. His eyes didn't even look over to her when he talked back.

"When you are ready to talk or ready to go have some fun come to me." Blair bit her lip and went to the bar.

"What would you like." The bartender asked.

"Gin martini extra olives." Blair purred.

"Put it on my card." A buff man with golden hair and green eyes handed the bartender a black credit card. Blair looked at the man in awe. He was perfect jealousy bait. Chuck would be drowning in his own despair over her.

"Thanks, My name is... Blair." she cooed. This would be so good. He would be running to the hills when he saw this. "How bout when I finish this drink we can make this night memorable."

"You will have sex with a guy you don't know."

"You can't be worse than the guys I do know." Blair stated using what Serena first said to Humphrey.

"Who knows what will happen. Maybe I'm a kidnapper." The man joked.

"I'm a murderer so who cares."

"Sure, what the heck. Another martini for the lovely woman." The bartender put down the drink and swipped the card.

"I don't know your name." Blair switched her martini for the finished one which had been drunken by a petite red-head. They nodded at each other.

"Charles, Charles Astor. People call me Chuck." Blair was screaming in her head.

"What's your middle name." Blair asked.

"Landon why?" Charles cocked his head to the side. Thank god it's not Bartholomew

"Because you look more like a Landon than a Chuck." Blair straightened his head. They both leaned in and kissed. Blair had her eye on her Chuck. His eyes were transfixed on them. His eyes were dark and bitter. The table was full of scotch bottles. Their faces detached, Chuck quickly looked at the dancers. He could do them now if he wanted to. But he didn't. He wasn't that playboy anymore, he was going to be a father and a married man. Was sweetie that the key word.

He was shocked again today. Blair did it again. She strutted up onto the sage. She was even prettier than the first time. She did he little burlesque dance even better and then she saw Chuck just staring at her. HE pointed to his fourth finger symbolising they were still engaged. Blair took the ring off her finger and threw it back to him. She could play bad she could be dirty. With that she picked up her dress and stumbled off the stage. She walked back to Landon.

"Wow."

"This isn't my first time."

"Who's the guy you threw the ring at?" Landon asked.

"My fiancé. Now Ex I think." Blair then told him about their whole relationship. Blair never realized how much of a mess he was without her. "Now I'm pregnant with his child." Blair put her hands on her stomach.

"So you have used me as jealousy bait." Blair nodded. "Well you should have told me. Then I could have brought out the big guns." Landon then picked her up and brought her to the bathroom. Blair had the guts to wink at Chuck on the way. She saw the fire that burned inside him. He was mad. Right where she wanted him to be. She sent the tip to gossip Girl and then sat do the counter with Landon.

"I can't believe you just did that." Blair laughed.

"Well I didn't just strip in front of the whole club."

"I'm trying to be spontaneous."

"I see that." right on cue Blair's phone began to ring. She at first declined the call. The blast had to come ifrst. Thirty calls later the blast came in.

Guess B and C aren't as strong as we thought. Let's flashback to juinor year. The Queen B's pregnancy scare actually ws real. She didn't tell Chuck and now they are at war. I'm excited to see if Manhattan will last this battle.

You know you love me

XOXO Gossip Girl

Blair finally picked up her phone. "What do you want."

"To talk."

"about what."

"Us."

'Then speak."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Blair was getting good at this.

"Come talk to me."

"Why."

"The phone is not the way this should be." Chuck finshed his last thing of scotch.

"Where are we meeting."

"The limo." Chuck smirked. Blair felt it through the phone.

"Be there in a minute." Blair hung up and looke at herself in the mirror. She looked perfect as always.

"Bye, thanks for everything." Blair told Landon.

"Keep in touch" He said

"Always." Blair slid off the counter and left the bathrom. She strolled out of Victrola, past his limo and started alking towards her apartment. All her stuff was at the Empire but who cared. The limo started to follow her.

"I thought you were getting in." Chuck spat.

"Oh did I say that. I meant no." Blair snapped.

"I was so excited for our talk though." he mocked. Blair is too busy argruing to notice that she is crossing against the light. Cars are zooming down the block. A black town car is driving so fast it doesn't see the girl. It drives right into her and drives off noticing what has just happened. Chuck told Arthur to stop and ran out of the car. Blair was covered in blood. "Blair. I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I'm going to go bring you to the hospital. You'll get help. Chuck picked her up and put her in the limo. Tears weld up in the corner of his eyes. For the first time he let them come down. "Lenox Hill." Chuck said. Some how there was no blood on him. He touched her cheek. She had no pulse. "Oh god Blair this is all my fault."

"I love you." Blair whispered.

"I love you also." Chuck touched her cheek. She was out of it again. Those words she said righ there made him feel like the luckiest man alive.


	9. Define Dream

Chuck waited with his face in his hands thinking about what ifs. He could have killed her and the baby. She may never forgive him. She may raise that child with it thinking its daddy was dead. What if she was dead, he would heartbroken, depressed, and could never love again. He felt tears come to his eyes thinking about the fact she could be dead. He is Chuck Bass he doesn't cry, but this time he didn't care. He let some tears fall into his palms and wiped his face ith his jacket sleeve. Blair would be disgusted. A doctor walked up to him. "Mr. Bass, your fiancé is waking up you can go in now." Chuck nodded to the doctor and went into the white room. He had been in this hospital at times of his worst. Blair with fidgeting around, she had stitches on her arms and one on her forehead. She had nothing that major it looked. He sighed in relief. Blair being to groan and then her brown eyes fluttered open.

"Chuck Bass, you little bastard. What are you doing here." Blair mumbled. She sounded drowsy probably something thay had her on here.

"I saved your life, Waldorf." Chuck looked at the fire in her eyes. She was pissed and remembered it all.

"If that's true come over here for me to kiss you." Blair said. Chuck just shrugged and walked over to the love of his life. Blair slapped his face. "People who love one another don't land each other in the hospital.

"People who love each other also don't smack their faces."

"I guess we're not in love."

"Agreed." Chuck spat. They sat there in silence for several minutes. "Get your ass over here Chuck." He reluctantly got out of his seat and went over to her side. She called for him to come down around her face. Her hands gripped his neck as they pulled into a long pasionate kiss.

"I thought we weren't in love." Chuck coughed.

""Just because we're not in love doesn't mean I can't have some fun. Is this baby still in me because something is kicking." Blair put her hands on her stomach.

"Some how this baby is a trooper. The doctor said it is right where it was before the accident. I'm ready to talk."

"About what." Blair yawned.

"What you said we had to talk about in the bar. The first unborn baby." Chuck flinched at the thought of it. He could have been a dad at 17. being a dad at 21 frightened him. What frightened him more is that Georgina and Blair's children will be the same age. Those two were deadly expecially together.

"What do you want to know." Blair straighened herself up on the bed. Her ears were slightly red.

"Why didn't you tell me."

"You were Chuck Bass. You were a playboy and having the time of your life being one. I didn't want you to be the father of your bestfriends girlfirend's child. I didn't wnt to be a mother that soon." Blair felt tears creep in her eyes. She refused to let them fall. Instead she did the only other thing that she could do. She fainted.

...

"I thought you were getting in." Chuck spat.

"Oh did I say that. I meant no." Blair snapped.

"I was so excited for our talk though." he mocked. Blair relized that was her quick fantasy. Actually a nightmare.

"I'm going to go home and kill this baby the way you taught me. I still have your stupid scotch." Blair saw him grimace.

"Get in." His voice blasted.

"Why should I you're not incharge of me anymore." Blair rolled her eyes at his idea.

"Because you happen to be pregnant with my child. Also once you're in you are never out."

"This child is more mine than yours. Actually it is your child more than mine, you minipulated me into having sex with you."

"No it was a mix of both of us, you give one hell of a blow job." Blair wrinkled her face in disgust. "So will you get in."

"What happens if I don't." Blair's hands went to her hips.

"I said I will keep on trying. But it wouldn't be an accident if my limo runs you over."

"Bye." Blair scampered away. This is where it happens. As she walked away rain drops pur down on her. The limo drives up to her.

"You want to get in now?" He asked putting his elbow on the open window.

"Hate you." Blair said opening the door. The limo was nice and cozy compared to outside. Her body snuggled into the warm leather. "How did you change the weather." She snapped.

"I know everyone. I'm Chuck Bass" Chuck joked. Blair was not amused. "Sweets lighten up."

"I am not you sweets." Her mouth pulled into a smile she hoped he could not see.

"But you want to be." Hiseyes lightened up. It usually never happened at times like this.

"I'm tired, just take me home." Her eyes looked tired and droopy. She closed her eyes and was out like a candle. Her perfect head flopped down down on his lap softly. Chuck's hands played with her cheastnut curls. The car stopped abruptly at the Waldorf's building.

"Arthur just go to the Empire. She;s too tired to get up there by herself and will kill me for leaving her alone up there pregnant.

"Mr. Bass she did not seem like being in the mood to sleep at yor house."

"It's not just mine it's ours." They car whirled down the block and stopped at the hotel. Arthur opened the door and Chuck picked Blair up and brought her inside. He got into the elevator and used her hand to push the button. Her body looked lifeless and dead but fully alive at the exact same time. His penthouse was reached and her body began to fidget. Chuck ran over to his bedroom. He placed Blair's body on the bed. Next to her he got in, He undid her dress pulled it down and left her in the black lacy slip. He himself got undressed and put on some silk pajama bottoms that she got him. He groaned when she would get cold if he didn't pick her up and put her under the blankets. She was placed under the cover and Chuck jumped in and looked at the dark mirror. All he saw was a angel and a devil. His mind raced a million miles a minute. The thoughts were plain crazy. Just the way he liked it.

...

Blair got up at 6:30 in the morning. She had The Psychology of Buisness taught by Collin Forester in a hour and a half. She looked around the room .his wasn't her penthouse. Her head turned to the other side of the bed, looked less angry in his sleep. He never looked this happy, he must of had really happy thoughts. "Chuck! Wake up!" Blair poked him. He just grumbled and turned his back towards her. "Ugh! I'll have sex with you." He was still asleep. She said it a little louder.

"Maybe later, I have to get to work." Blair rolled her eyes. He was such a jack ass.

"I told you to bring me to my house."

"This is your house you said. Your mother will ask questions and you have all your mail brought to here. Soz this is our home."

"I hate you." Blair sneered.

"No you know love me, you just hate how right I am."

"you know me too well


	10. Define Besties

"I'm back!" Blair called there was no response. "Chuck! Nate!" Blair realized Chuck was still at work and Nate was at some class at Columbia. It bugged her that Nate still lived in Chuck's suite. It bothered her more that he was always having sex with Serena everyday. He probably got that from his best friend. Neverless the fact that for most of her life she thought she would marry Nate. She flopped herself on the couch. She looked really good 6 months pregnant. She hadn't really forgiven Chuck for what her did, but he thought she did that was good enough. She opened up a random magazine of Chuck's. The apartment buildings were pretty but the wording bored her. Serena just came in looking bubbley as ever.

"B! Hey I'm here to see Nate." Serena checks her phone. "Well guess I'm not seeing Nate. What do you want to do."

"Well I need to find an apartment for Chuck and I. I'm thinking a brownstone on 83rd and Madison I-"

"Why isn't Chuck doing this with you?" Serena asked.

"Well... He doesn't really know, but I want my baby staying in this place with Nate and you doing it every night."

"What, oh and Blair I didn't come to have sex with Nate. I came here to tell him i'm pregnant!" The besties hugged each other.

"Congrats, our kids will be best friends."

"Lets go get your house."


	11. Define Wedding

"Hello Doctor." Blair said.

"Ms. Waldorf, Mr. Bass." The doctor greeted them. "Just lay down and I'll be back in a moment." The doctor exited the room. Chuck went over to Blair.

"This is the moment of truth." His whispered in her ear.

"Everything we fought for is in this child, all the lies, fights, and tears."

"Isn't it lies, sweat, and tears." Chuck asked laughing.

"Yes but I don't sweat." Blair told him.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You don't sweat cause sweating is disgusting which means you don't sweat." Chuck grinned the grin she hadn't seen in a while.

"You took the words out of my mouth." Blair wrapped her arms around her neck. The door began to open, they untangled and Chuck went back to his seat.

"You ready to find out the sex of your child." The doctor asked. Blair giddily nodded, and Chuck smiled at her enthusiasim. The doctor pressed the ultrasound against her swollen stomach and moved it around. The picture of their child flashed up on the screen. Chuck looked in awe.

"We made that." He smiled at Blair.

"That baby is ours." Blair squeaked.

"It's your baby girl." The doctor proclaimed.

"Chuck We're having a baby girl." Blair laughed.

"I don't want to imagine the amount of money your going to waste spoiling the child."

"That is not such a problem for me spoiling our little princess."

"It is for the one paying for our little princess.'

...

"Chuck." Blair purred.

"Yes Love." Chuck smirked. He wanted to hear whatever this is.

"Are we ever going to move?" She asked. "I'm five months pregnant and Serena is now living with Nate so can we move." She had that voice like when she wanted to go shopping.

"I think that sounds okay to me." He said.

"Thank you." She purred, landing a kiss on his lips. His smirk appeared. Blair's fingers grgrabbed his hair and pulled him in closer. He actually said yes, he didn't blow up. "I thought it would be harder than that to convince you."

"Anything for you and our little girl." Chuck put his hands around her waist. He really would do anything for them.

"I thought you said I can't spoil her." Blair complained.

Chuck had a smug look on his face. "Knock yourself out, Waldorf."

"When are we getting married?" Blair asked.

"How about in an hour? I know you want this wedding to happen before this baby comes out, and we can have a big traditional re-do after she is born." Saying she felt weird to Chuck. She was going to be his little girl.

"I don't need a big wedding, all I need is you." Blair pushed Chuck on the bed and flopped down next to him. They laid there for a minute.

"Blair, I want you to have all your wants and needs. Your everything to me. We need to get up I already called Nate, Serena, and them."

"Chuck, I could lay here forever." Blair smiled.

"I would love that." He whispered.

"We have a wedding we have to attend. Our own." Blair got off the bed, her hands across her chest until Chuck got up. "Where exactly is this wedding going to take place."

"We can be boring and get married at city hall or-"

"Bethseda Fountain. Let's get married there, Cyrus can afficiate and-"

"Thank god. I already had that planned, I have rings but you're going to have to but the dress. I can't do that very well."

"Meet me there in an hour." Blair kissed his cheek and left. She saw Serena in the lobby.

"B, We have to go to Vera Wang right now." She said at the speed of light as she grabbed Blair's arm and dragged her to the wedding dress emporium.

"What is your name." The woman at the desk asked.

"Blair Waldorf going to be Bass." Blair giddily told her.

"Congrats when is the wedding?" She looked at a a schedule on her desk.

"In an hour to be exact." Blair proclaimed.

"Okay! Vera! We're going to have a big problem." Vera Wang herself rushed over and looked at Blair."

"Your five months right?" Blair nodded. "Let me help you." Vera led Blair to a rack of dresses. The designer skimmed through the sea of white and pulled out a dress. It was strapless, with diamonds all over and a belt of pearls. Vera pushed Blair into a small dressing room and exited. Blair undressed to just her La Perlas and the slid the dress over her head. Vera stepped in and laced up the back. Blair looked around the room for the mirror but there was none, she had to go out and show waltzed out of the room and the blond's mouth dropped open.

"Blair, you look hot and not pregnant. Chuck will love it." Serena was almost jumping for joy. Blair looked at herself. She looke like a princess, He will be amazed. "We'll take it. Charge it on this." Serena threw her credit card at the woman at the dress who rung the dress up and handed Serena the card.

"Thank you Vera, the dress is great." Blair thanked the woman who smiled at her.

" you- No Mrs. Bass you are getting the eye of men all around." Serena blabbed as they exited the store and headed towards the park. Serena kept on gushing on about the dress while Blair walked in solotude. She was getting married. "I still can't believe that you are getting married to Chuck Bass, my brother."

"I still can't believe you dated my step-brother." Blair giggled. They had reached the fountain, everyone was there: Nate, Dan, Eric, Cyrus, Eleanor, Lily, Dorota, even Georgina and jack showed their faces. Georgina walked towards them; her six month belly was barely showing, even though she was having twins.

"Blair."

"Georgina. Why are you at my wedding?"

"Nate dragged me here. I would rather be at Barney's."

"Then leave."

"Blair, I hear nothing of that. You need three bridesmaids to match Chuck. Serena ran across to the other side of the fountain and grabbed a frazzled looking Penelope.

"Why did you choose her." Blair spat.

"I don't know would you rather have Amailia or Lauren." Serena grabbed the other two.

"Amalia, you can be my other bridesmaid, your dress matches these two." Blair pointed to Serena and Georgie. Right then the wedding march started to play and the brides maids did their job. It was finally Blair's turn. She took one step and then another till she reached Chuck. He looked dashing in his black tux. Of course the pocket square was purple.

"Do you Chuck Bass take this Blair Waldorf to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Cyrus asked.

"I do."

"Do you Blair Waldorf take this Charles Bass to be your lawfully wedded husband ?" He asked again.

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."


	12. Define Birth

AN:** Happy Gossip Girl Day! Here in Nyc GG has become major part of our culture. So some random college guys are foing around in bow ties saying I'm Chuck Bass or Like a Bass. So happy Gossip Girl Day!**

**...**

Three months later

"Mrs. Bass." Chuck purred.

"That makes me feel old when you say that."

"But Blair Bass is very sexy."

"Shut your mouth right now hubby."

"That is also very sexy." Chuck laughed.

"Chuck!" Blair screamed.

"Blair, what." Chuck panted worriedly.

"I think my water just broke."

"What do you mean you water just broke your only seven and a half months pregana!"

"Well it broke!" Blair yelled.

"Oh shit, Blair we got to go."

"No let's stay here and see a movie." Blair snapped sacasticallyChuck grabbed her hand and led her to the limo. "Arthur Lenox Hill, fast!" The driver just nodded and sped the car to the hospital. Blair hobbled out gripping her stomach. Chuck followed after her. The hospital was packed.

"This may be a small problem." The nurse exclaimed. "There may not be a room available."

"I'm Chuck Bass, I practically fund this hospital, there isn't a room for my wife to have our daughter." Chuck looked at the womans name tag. "Brenda what would your boss say if you were the reason his kids were not getting fed."

"Chuck." Blair hit his jacket.

"I'll go see what I can do." Brenda rushed off, she quickly came ack with a wheelchair and helped Blair on it. Brenda ran to a large room and handed Mrs. Bass a hospital gown. "Theres a bathroom right behind you where you can change. The doctor will be right in." The woman left the couple in the room and Blair went into the bathroom. She came out a laid on te bed.

"Are you feeling okay, it's not to late for a C section."

"I'm fine just calm down."

"I just don't want to lose you."

"You will never lose me." Blair had a sweet smile on her face. The doctor entered the room.

"How many weeks are you?" The doctor asked.

"Twenty seven."

"You may have some kinds od complications in the delivery."

"What kind of complications." Chuck yelled.

"She may need a C section, I understand your mother died in childbirth, there is only a one in a million chance of that happening. I can almost guarantee that not happening." Chuck looked like he had seen a ghost and Blair just looked like normal Blair.

Maybe little Bass saw the ghost of fears past. Oops there is not Daddy Bass so her is just the only Bass.

"Oww." Blair cried clutching her stomach.

"Just scream it out the doctor said. "I'll be back in a minute with pain medication."

"Chuck, if I die I want you to know that I love you, you little asshole." Chuck put his hands on Blair's stomach.

"Don't say that in front of the baby." Blair laughed and then screamed again. After an hour her contractions began to get much closer until they were three seconds apart.

"On three I wannt you to push." The doctor advised. "1...2...3...Push!" Blair pushed and yellled with every second. screamed. She kept on doing that with her yells getting louder and louder.

21 hours later.

"Your almost there." The doctor said.

"Come on Blair I can see the head."

"Why can't this be easier." Blair complained. She pushed shreiking.

After all the nasty stuff.

Chuck waited outside to see Blair and his daughter, they said Blair was in critical condition and needed her rest. What exactly would critical cndition mean, was she going to die? He had to erase that thought or he would go on a angry rampage. Chuck gritted his teeth. What just happened in the last year was so changing that her could never change the story; he banged Jenny Humphry, almost proposed to Blair, got shot, fell for a Pareisain prostituite, got Blair pregnant, fought, married Blair, fought some more, and nw he was a fher. He had gone from a perverted, cocky, teenager to a semi-well refined man with a wife and child. What would hos father he be proud? No one would know?

Why dont you ask him. He is still alive.

Chuck gave reality a rain check and thought of the name of his little girl; Blair had some names in mind, but who knew. The possibilities were endless. Brenda came up to him.

"Mr. Bass, your wife is sleeping. You can see her when she wakes up buy you can come with me and see your children.


	13. Define Children

"Children?" Chuck asked.

"We're happy to inform you that we were wrong and your wife a little boy and girl."

"Are you serious, you were wrong. How exactly am I supposed to get a crib and a baby clothes without my wife by tommorow. If she doesn't like it she will kill me."

"Come over here, yours are the two over there, the girl with her eyes open and the boy with the smirk on his face. He looks like you." The woman walked away and Chuck looked like his kids. His kids, he never thought he would say that. Two of them, wasn't Georgina having a boy and girl. He wouldn't want to see that. Blair would be furious. The boy woke up with a scowl on his face, he must of had the same thought. He started to cry and the nurse came and checked on him. Chuck left the observing window and sat outside of Blair's room.

"Your wife is asking for you." the doctor said. Chuck went into the room. Blair was very pale and looked like she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Chuck." Blair croaked.

"Yes baby, I'm over here." Chuck rushed to her side.

"I'm still here, your mother didn't even die." Blair blinked a couple of times. She was exausted.

"But you lost a lot of blood. You should rest." Chuck took her hand.

"I want to see my baby." Blair whined.

"Uh... Blair... The reason you lost all that blood is because you had twins." Chuck looked at his wife.

"Stop fucking with me, Chuck get me my baby."

"Blair I'm not kidding. I don't kid about this kind of thing. Blair we're the parents of a little boy and girl." Chuck let go and pushed back his hair.

"How this happens to us." Blair's curls spread all over her face. She turned over to face him. His eyes were full of worry and happiness

Chuck brushed the curls off her face. "Because we have to never have our feet on the ground." Blair's eyes met Chuck's and her turned away.

"Can't I just see my kids." Blair complained. She slammed the button several times. The nurse walked in with a blank look on her face. "May I see my children."

"I can do better would you perfer to hold them. Also since you fainted after the birth and your husband didn't want to name them without you, so you need to name them. I'll be right back." The woman left the room leaving them alone.

"I know I said I wanted to but I'm not naming my son Bartholomew." Blair snickered.

"I never said I wanted to. I don't blame you Bartholomew Bass the second isn't really the finest name for a child, don't rename the kids. Choose names that you like."

"How about you name the boy and I name the girl, don't choose anything ridiculous or I will scream you for the rest of your life, which means every night every morning. Just a constant Blair Bass fit."

"I like how you said Bass." Chuck purred.

"Why because now I'm legally stuck to you." Blair rolled her eyes. "Do I have the priviledge to say I'm Blair Bass, cause it's not just you. Your father said it and so does your uncle. It's kind of like a family gene which my child is not possesing." Blair rolled her eyes again. She hard a cold look on her face which also had a lot of life and glee in it. The nurse came back with little pink and blue blankets swaddled in her hand. Blair smiled to herself but it shown through. The nurse handed Blair the girl and Chuck the boy and they looked at their kids. "I'm going to name you Dan Humphrey jr."

"Chuck my kid will not end up being a over obsessive writer who's little sister is a racoon-eyed little-"

"Not around the children."

"Do you think I can disguise Dan as Carter Baizen and get him shot by the Buckley's?" Blair laughed.

"Names please, or do you need more time?" The woman had a small thin smile on her face like she knew what they meant.

"I think I have a good one, James Anderson Bass."

"I think more out of the box Sutton Annabelle Bass." Blair looked down at her baby. "Can I hold the bo- I mean James now?" Blair asked. Chuck switched babies with her looking down into his little princesses eyes. They were a stunning brown with flecks of green and gold in them. She was going to be chased by boys when she is older.

"The boy is older by twelve minutes. I can let you out tommorow morning." The lady uttered in a sunny tone. She scampered out of there and slammed the door making Sutton cry.

"It's okay sweetie. Shhhh, it's all gone now. It's okay." Chuck rocked her back and fourth, she instantly stopped.

"How are you so good." Blair questioned.

"I don't know. I don't really try to much. Maybe if Blair had laid back she wouldn't be asking her husband this."

"Bass, I hate you."

"So do I, Bass." Chuck looked over his shoulder at nothing. He put the baby down in the bassinette in the corner. "I have to make a call." Chuck stepped out of the room to call back Serena.

"How's my least favorite brother, and how's my niece." Serena gushed into the phone.

"Blair had a boy and a girl twins, so their fine. But she looks pale and sick, they say she'll be fine but..." Chuck stopped, why was he telling Serena about these things. She would just tell Nate, and Lily, and the whole freaking world, but he just couldn't stop.

"She's going to be fine, it's okay to worry about her. You've always been so over protective about her. It's really very sweet." Serena was as bubbley as ever.

"Can you buy a second crib? Also some babystuff for the boy?" Chuck pleaded. "I don't want to leave Blair and I only do jewlery and have a personal shopper pick up dresses and shoes on occassion."

"Fun! Bye Chuck, tell Blair I say hi!" Serena hung up probably running to the funiture store right now. Anything to do with picking things out was Serena and Blair's forte. Leave him out of it. He went back into Blair's room.

"You remember how nine months ago we were on the Empire State Building."

"Yes I remember, that was awful."

"Well I didn't come because I loved you, well I did. But I came to tell you I was pregnant."


	14. Define Sutton And James

"What!" Chuck yelled.

"Well I was pregnant from one of our nights together, and then I was right about to tell you then you got on one knee-"

"Why didn't you tell me when I came back!" Chuck burst, he had a look of anger on his face.

"You had a new girlfriend, and I didn't want to be known as the girl who was impregnanted by Chuck Bass. Anyway I lost the baby in a car accident in France. I would have came back gave birth and said it was some guy in France's." Blair cried.

"You lied to me twice about pregnancy. Blair I'm done with this. You will be the mother of my children and nothing more. You are neither my wfe or friend. Blair, sometimes you can't run away." Chuck pounded his fist on the nightable. He had hatred in his eyes. "I love my kids too much to not see them, or to leave them."

"Saying the man who always runs away." Blair spat.

"But I run away when I need to. You run away to just get away. Don't expect me to come back crying for your forgivness. The car will pick you and the twins up." Chuck had his fist on his forehead.

"Don't expect for me to be crying to be Mrs. Chuck Bass ever again." Blair snapped coldly. The truth is, she never wanted to fight with Chuck anymore. She didn't want anything anymore. An hour ago, things were perfect. Now her life is in pieces.

"Bye Blair Bass, have fun being a Waldorf for the rest of eternity. Now she's offically dead." Chuck slammed the door behind him and left the hospital.

...

"Hi B! Where's my favorite niece and nephew?" Serena asked strutting though the door.

"Their over there sleeping." Blair pointed toward the little basienettes the hospital set up. Serena picked them both up, one in each hand. "Serena!" Blair laughed.

"Well their just so cute!" Serena squealed. Sitiing down with the babies in her lap. "I can't believe I'm going to have one of these bundles of joy! Speaking of bundles of joy, I have some gifts. Oh and Nate will be here in like ten minutes. He has to get out of some class. I think I'm failing a couple classes? Are you failinga any Blair?" Serena asked. She was very happy sounding.

"No Serena, I am not failing any classes. I plan on graduating at the end of the year. I've been working really hard and all of my NYU and Constance credits. So I'm graduating two years earlier."

"That's good." Serena dug through her bag and brought out three little boxes and a bottle of coke. "Here you go."

"Soda?" Blair cocked her head to the side.

"No they don't let you bring alcohol back here. But they let you have a coke. So I brought my dear jack ass of a brother scotch. I still don't see what you saw in him. Where is the little shit." Serena handed her bottle and the boxes.

"He's gone. I told him I was pregnant in Paris and he said that he will be there for the kids and not me. He would perfer for me to rot in hell, but his kids need a mother." Blair opened up the boxes to find in one a necklace with a boy and girl on it, and three bracelets which said Blair, on the others it said Waldorf and the other it said Bass. Blair ripped open the other box to find a pair of Chanel shooting earplugs. "Thanks, why the plugs?"

"Oh when the kids are crying, or when Chuck is snoring. They shall come in handy one day." Serena joked.

"Why ones for shooting. I'm not really country strong." Blair laughed, Serena joined in.

"Well your fighting sound like a gun it's so loud. Also it added to the appeal, nobody else would buy you this." Serena had a proud smile on her face.

"Kids, this is your Aunt Serena. She's a lunitic." Blair laughed.

"What's their names anyways." Serena made faces at the babies making them look very curious.

"The boy is James, and the girl is Sutton." Blair cooed. Looking over at her little ones. She made those.

"Cute names, it is time to get you out of here." Serena chirped. "The doctor said you could." Serena smiled.

"Then let's get the hell out of here." Blair said. The nurse came in gave Blair the sheet to sign to leave. Blair signed it, and caught the clothes her best friend threw at her. Blair slipped it on. They took the babies out in the stroller Serena bought and left the hospital.

"In the face of true love you just don't give up. You said that, maybe it was Chuck. But it still means the same." Serena pleaded with the brunette.

"But, I'm happy right were I am. You forget Blair Ba- Waldorf is a destination not a stop on the way. He didn't want to stay who cares. Theres like a million guys in this city who I could date. Who cares about Chuck Bass. Blair and Serena took out their phones. They got a new Gossip girl blast.

Congrats to B and C. they delivered two kids. Who they will proud to grow up like mommy and daddy. But the sad thing is, him and B had another child. And she didn't tell him. Sorry for their loss, cause it's gone to heaven with B's other baby. The dark knight now left, claiming he is not leaving our Queen B because of their little troublemakers. I think it's because what is there left to ruin. Sorry B, but your secret is out. It's a reasonable sacrifice.

You know you love me

XOXO Gossip Girl

"Blair it's okay." Serena comferted her friend.

"No it isn't. Serena except for you, Gossip Girl had ruined my life the most. I've lost Yale, my pride, and the people I love from this website. I'm pretty sick of it." Blair whined.

"Getting in?" Arthur asked.

"No I'm fine walking." Blair asserted and she kept on walking.

"It wasn't a question." The driver bellowed.

"Your not even my driver. Also why are you in charge of me." Blair remarked. Serena just laughed for no apparent reason.

"Not my order." Arthur gruffed.

"Tell Mr. Bass that he said he was done. So just leave me alone." Blair glided forward, her hands clenched against the carrige.

"He knew you would say that." Arthur murmerred under his breath.

"Blair please, I'm four months pregnant, and... Please." Serena begged.

"You can go, I can't let him win. I also need to get this baby weight off." Blair declared.

"You gained like fifteen pounds. Blair please." Serena pleaded.

"Fine. There better be car seats in there." Blair opened the door and of course in the limo the first row was two black car seats. "The Empire." Blair said finishing stapping in Sutton and James. Arthur had the car moving uptown. "Wrong direction." Blair huffed.

"Mrs. Bass I know what I am doing."

"Waldorf, not Bass." Blair breathed in heavy breaths.

He said Bass, was she still Blair Bass? Who knew. Chuck did, but he is playing her till she breaks and begs. This time she would be serious, no more Chuck Bass. No more tears, no more love making, no more Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck, the worst thing he'd ever done, the darkest thought he'd ever thought of. She said she will stand by him through anything. Why couldn't he promise her the same. What she said that day had been broken many times, but in the end it all turned out alright. This time it wouldn't. Arthur stopped at east 80th street, by a large expensive looking building, which ressembled Serena's and her own. "I thought you spoke English, the Empire." Blair bellowed at the snickering driver.

"But theres a suprise inside." Serena dragged her in and brought her into the elevator.

"What is it." Blair asked.

"Not telling." Serena proudly gleamed.

"Please please please." Blair implored.

"Never." Serena responded. the door opened in an victorian style penthouse.

"You brought me to someone's apartment because..." Blair waited for a answer.

"You mean your and Chuck's new apartment." Serena shreiked jumping up and down.

"I don't need a new apartment shared with Charles Bass." Blair reamarked. She looked like she saw a ghost. This was the apartment she always wanted. Down to the wood on the arm chairs.

"I only furnished the kids rooms and this one." Serena grabbed Blair's hand a lead her to a room with kelly green walls and a butterfly wall decal. The bedding was white. "Welcome to the Serena Van Der Woodsen room."

"This doesn't go with the rest of the house." Blair complained.

"Well I like it." Serena pouted.

"Sure leave the room the way it is. Can I see the rest of the rooms." Serena took Blair to the other four gurest bedrooms. They reached Suttons room which was pink and white with lace and all the frills. James' room was blue and white plaid. They were perfect, Serena knew what she was doing. Blair walked into what was supposed to be her and Chuck's room. It probably not theirs anymore. It was red with their wedding picture above the bed. There was two wing back chairs one was beige with black and dark brown speckles and a solid dark brown chair. His and ser chairs. All of their clothes and stuff were already trasfered over to here. Serena said goodbye and good luck to Blair amd left her alone with the kids in the big house. Blair laid them down for a nap. Blair went back into the livingroom and lied down. She fell instantly asleep and every hour or so one of the twins would cry and Blair aided them. When she came back Chuck just came through the door. "How was work." Blair asked politely.

"Fine." Chuck grumbled.

"You know we have to act civil around my children." Blair snapped.

"Our children Waldorf. You should know more than anyone that I don't do civil."


	15. Define Lost

"Someone's looking bad." Chuck smirked. Blair eyed him in disgust and hate.

"Someone has been up all night caring for two kids. Maybe you should help out and maybe let me sleep." Blair snapped. Chuck was not ammused.

"I would if I could. I have work in the morning, and I can't be late." Chuck flopped down on an armchair looking as smug as ever.

"You have been hungover, and still have been fine for work! You are late half the time! Can you just stop being such a ass!" Blair yelled. James started to cry.

"Now look what you did." Chuck barked coldy. "I stop when I feel like stopping." CHuck picked up the crying baby and rocked him back and fourth. He instanly stopped crying.

"I don't want anyone in my life who doesn't want to be there." Blair huffed.

"Then I'm on top of a very long list." Chuck grinned. Blair smacked him across the face. "Your forget I'm holding one of our children."

"Chuck I'm done. You made it very clear that you don't want me here. I'm going to Paris. I'm taking my kids, and you'll never hear from Blair Waldorf ever again." Blair grabbed her bag.

"I'm not letting you take my kids." Chuck blasted.

"The courts will always give custody to the mother." Blair snapped. She looked fed up with all of his crap.

"You forget my family has a history of fiddling with the law. Lily got a man sent to jail. Oh and Bart, there has been soz many cases you can't even count. I've caused half of them. Oh and Blair, I'm Chuck Bass."

"Chuck Bass or not, I don't care. Your a drunk a druggie, and a womanizer. You have no qualities of a stable father. There is no way you can rase a daughter, and your son will end up like you. I can't just sit around and waitch you do this." Blair yelled. "In honesty I don't even know why I'm still here." Blair screamed.

"Then leave Blair, you'll never be aloud back. How I fell for you amazes me. You're just as ugly on the outside as on the insde."

"Go to hell!" Blair yelled and left. Dorota walked over with a scorn face on.

"You idiot. She may be gone for months now. Are you drunk Mr. Chuck?" Dorota aked.

"I don't get drunk Dorota. I'm immune." Chuck put the small child down.

"So it wouldn't be a problem if I break this bottle over your head."

"Is that some kind of Polish or Russian I hate you symbol." Chuck mumbled.

"Yes." Dorota spat.

...

"Chuck what is this annoyance of seeking me." Serena rolled her eyes. Georgina was on her phone. She was as thin as befre she was pregnant.

"Can you shut up, Dan is asking where I am?" Georgina complained.

"I thought Dan isn't the father." Serena said googly eyed.

"He isn't. Serge is, but I told Dan Humphrey he is the father. What an idiot. Now I have a free babysitter for both of m kids.- Oh Dan I'm with Serena. We're getting coffee. Be back in an hour. I don't care if Scarlett's crying. Stick her in Milo's head." Georgina hung up. "Continue Bass."

"Well I might have said some stuff, and Blair said some stuff back, then I said more stuff. Then she left." Chuck babbled.

"You know she hates you. She just told me she just picked her stuff up from the apartment." Georgina concluded.

"Can I talk to her." Chuck pleaded.

"No. Georgina laughed. "Bad mothers need to stick together. S here, is probably going to be a miracal maker."

"Then I'm alone." Serena pouted.

"No you can always hang out with Vanessa Abrams. She's my kids new mommy." Georgina kicked her feet on the table. The Van Der Woodsen apartment was spotless like usual.

"Back to me. Where is she exactly?" Chuck asked.

"Why do you want to know." Serena flashed a smile.

"Because I don't know how to take care of kids." Chuck confessed. He could get them to stop crying, but that was it.

"Annnnd." Georgie streched out the word.

"And I can't admidt I over lied and cried, and just screwed me over."

"Chuck you shouldn't be talking." Georgina rolled her eyes as she said that.

"Neither should you Sparks." CHuck shot back quickly. "So where would this Blair Waldorf run away to."

"Paris."

"London to visit that creepy ex-boyfriend who did his mom." Georgie snickered.

"Church."

"A bar."

"Jesus, how hard is it. You guys have known her before she could walk." Chuck whined.

"A Childhood hiding place." Georgina responded.

"How the hell." The other two said at the same time.

"I'm too good for this. You forget that like anyother person I used to want to be alone. I still perfer to work alone."

"Amen."

"Chuck, your married to her. You should know this."

"I'll find her sooner or later." Chuck complained.

"But what if Blair doesn't want to be found." Georgia butted in.

"Knowing Blair, a little more atention never hurt." Chuck resumed. "She never wanted to be found before. Why start now. So I want to make her want to be found."


	16. Define Texas

"Waldorf, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Mason! Oh my god! It's been so long!" Blair hugged the tall, blond guy.

"Blair I haven't seen you since you were nineteen?" Mason put his arm around the petite brunette.

"I think. How's life been around here?" Blair asked.

"Boring without you. I have to take you to see some people. I'm meeting them at Ewing's for some food. Wanna come?" Mason looked at his ols friend.

Blair shrugged. "Matters who's coming."

"Just Me, Allie, Darcy, Tom, Ferris, Daisy and Campbell. Maybe Bree, and little Ms. You if you want to come." Mason said.

Blar looked at the time. She could have a little fun while she was still here. Dallas was like her second home. She had a life here. She could spend the rest of her life here. Chuck coould keep the city and the kids. Being Blair Waldorf here and there were two very different things. "Let's go I'm dying to see them." She squealed. They walked a couple more blocks till they reached the old diner.

"Blair Waldorf is that you." Allie screamed.

"Are you Allie Ewing. The same person who will now let us eat for free cause this is your parent's place." Blair joked.

"No. Ya'll got the wrong gal." Allie rolled her eyes.

"Blair sit your ass over here." Ferris called her over. She sat between him, and Campbell. "How's my old friend Georgie."

"Oh she's just faking who her kids' father so the Russian Mafia won't come murder the bitch." Blair spat.

"The murder of Georgina Sparks. Mmmm I would pay to see that." Darcy laughed. Tom and Daisy were hysterically chuckling.

"Last time I talked you said you got married to Bart Bass' kid." Daisy blurted.

"You got married and didn't invite me!" Allie shrieked.

"It was a kind of get married an hour after the suggestion. But it didn't really work out. So now I plan on moving here." Blair slumped against the booth.

"Aww. You're going to live in Texas alone. Cause We all descided to move to the city. We thought Columbia would be a better fit. So you can borrow some of my boots. They may not fit, and their mens. But they'll suit ya." Tom kicked her across the table.

"Ow! Then I guess I'm coming along. When do we leave for the big apple?"

"We leave tommorow. So let's have a good time tonight." Allie whooped. She was the Serena of their group. Always bubbley, wanting to party, wild.

"Not that much of a good time. You have to survive till we get to New York. Then your not any of my buisness." Mason cracked.

"You're going to laugh as I get mauled by phrat boys!" Allie shreiked in fake disgust. Sometimes it was hidden that her family was the richest out of every single family in Texas. They own this resturant because her mother got bored one day. Their oil buisness was very suscessful.

"That sounds like a dream of yours." Darcy blabbed.

"Tom! You ate all the fries!" Daisy hit him.

"At least he didn't take your coke." Campbell sulked.

"Leave me alone." Tom slouched. Since they all finished they just left leaving an 100 dollar bill on the table. They went their seperate ways Blair following Allie back to her house.

"Do you got anything to wear?" Allie asked.

"All I got is the clothes on my back, plus a pair of jeans, a top, and a slip. Enough till tommorow. You know I only where jeans when I am here. But still I perfer skirts." Blair sorted through her bag. There was nothing.

"You forget that you left your suitcase here last time." Allie squealed and pulled the suitcase out. She opened it up to find a large amount of clothes. "You need something from P.J. Buckley's event. Then we can go out." Allie pulled out a bright, dark, blue dress. It was a nice contrast to her bright red hair. Blair pulled out a tight purple dress. The others met them at he house. They hopped in Mason's and Darcy's limos and were off.

What kindof mother was she? What kind of wife was she? She should not be doing this. But Chuck made it obvious she was not wanted in his life.

...

"Hey." Blair grumbled walking to P.J. and Bree.

"What's our favorite northerner doing around here. Got tired of hanging with Archibald and that fine blond gal." P.J. laughed.

"Pardon my cousin. He is a whack job." Bree said hitting him.

"I think I've know this for 21 years. He's no one you mess with. Is Carter Baizen dead by the way." Blair trilled.

"Nope. I wish i could say the oppisite. Darlin you wait." The male Buckley finished his drink. "You still didn't tell me why you left."

"Well I just got tired of that life. But now I'm going back tommorrow. Some luck to get away." Blair murmuered.

"Ya'll gotta have fun when ya can. But see you around."

"Yeah, see you around Buckley." Blair finished off. Southern parties were a nice refresher.

...

"Jesus Christ who opened the damn blinds." Ferris whined.

"I did." Daisy squeaked

"Kiss my grits." Darcy yelled throwing a pillow at the blond.

"Your as useful as a trap door in a canoe." Daisy rolled her eyes. "We have a plane to catch."

"Shit!" Ferris yelled, putting on his jacket and shoes. Tom, and Campbell followed. "Meet us outside the airport. Next to the payphone under the lamp." He ran out cursing under his breath.

"He didn't pack." Blair guessed.

"Then he's as busy as a one-legged man in a butt-kicking contest." Allie grunted getting up. They had no idea how they ended up in her house. zthat was one heck of a night, if somebody could remember.

The girls freshened themselves up and saw their suitcases in the parlor. They put them there that morning. Most of their stuff had been shipped in already. So they had nothing to worry about. They borrowed some clothes from Allison's wardrobe. Then they were of to DFW Airport.

...

How did I enter this mess! Who the hell knows! I'm coming back to a place I never planned on entering again! What do I do then! Blair's head was pounding in terror. The plae slowly descended in JFK. She was officially home to the place where "She belonged". She waited till she was told to get off. She felt sick and queasy. Blair Waldorf is never sick and queasy.

"Does anyone know what happened last night." She mumbled.

"I'm blank after we danced on tables." Allie responded.

"I'm out after those middle age guys hit on you." Ferris laughed.

"I remember it all." Darcy announced. She didn't really get drunk. Like Chuck she was immune.

"Of course it's now blackmail material." Mason spat.

"No. That was too much fun!" She giggled.

"What did I say to those middle aged men?" Allie asked.

"Well Ewing, you said that if you want to bang her say it. Then they said it. You then poured Fuzzy Navel in their eyes. It was hilarious!" Ferris threw his head back.

"Well Mr. Ferris Bueler Carmicheal you would have done them." Tom nudged his friend.

"I still can't believe your parents named your Ferris Bueler." Daisy sang.

"Well My name isn't Daisy Abagail Getty. That is a full on southern belle name. You can't even deny it."

"I'd rather be a belle than a 80's teenager who has a movie about skipping school." Daisy barked.

"True." The others agreed.

"I gotta get to the dorms. I need the better bed. See you guys later!" Allie ran off. The guys did the same.

"Well I have to get home and take a real shower, so if you need any help call me." Blair scampered off from the southern girls. Where could she go. There was her mother's; but she was living there. A hotel; but there really weren't ones that she felt like staying at. And finally Chuck's. Blair lifted up her beloved monalos and walked towards their penthouse. She felt a pang of guilt and worry before stepping into the elevator. If she steps in theres no turning back. Blair quickly ran into the elevator and clicked penthouse before she could stop herself. The doors swiftly slid close and she was stuck. Chuck may be home. What would she say? She missed her kids, got bored, maybe get him in a better mood and say she missed him. Blair heard the loud clacking of her heels entering the apartment.

"What are you doing here." Chuck spat.

"I live here." Blair cooly responded.

"Last time I checked you didn't." Chuck clenched his fists.

"Well then can I get my stuff and see my kids." Blair yelled.

"Why should I let you. So far you've been an awful mother." Chuck barked.

Blair slapped him across the face. "You're not in control of me."

"If I was, then I would send you out to the streets." Chuck threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Blair eyed him.

"Why not. You're no use to me anymore."

"What am I property! Oh yeah I'm speaking to the man who traded me for a hotel!" Blair yelled.

"Calm down theres babies not very far." Chuck shushed his "Wife" or whatever you want to call her.

"If I such a bad mother I'll yell louder, throw a plate or two, give my kids scotch. Chuck go to hell!"

"I thought I already live with it." Chuck grumbled.

"Are you kidding me! You are the most inconsiderate, disgusting, ungrateful human being on this planet." Blair shouted.

"I think I just come in a close second." Chuck said coldly.

"I'm sick of this Chuck! I'm sick of having a bag packed for when we fight again. I'm sick of the god damn fighting. Should I unpack the bags or pack them all up. You decide Chuck."

"Just stay out of my way, then we'll be fine." Chuck then walked away to his study. Blair then walked into the master bedroom, to the master bathroom. She stripped down and hopped into the shower. She had the faint smell of alchohol on her. She took a nice long shower.

...

"Oh my god! Get out!" Blair yelled.

"Why are you using the shower in here." Chuck asked. Blair quickly put on a robe.

"It is bigger. It is better. Also there is no rules on where I sleep so no rules on where I shower."

"Then take this room."

"Nah it's fine. I'll take the guest room over on the other side." Blair quickly shot back.

"Then how in the world are we going to transport your millions of dollars worth of clothes. Dorota isn't back from Minsk till next week."

"How hard is it for me to grab some clothes then leave every morning."

"I don't know?" Chuck asked..

"Easy enough. So get out!" Blair pushed him out and got dressed. This will be an awkward week.

...

Chuck got up from his work and walked into Blair's room. She would know about the subject of flowers for an event better than him. Hw found her body fast asleep shivering. Chuck looked int eh closet took out a blanket, and put it over her. He slowly whispered "Good night. I love you."


	17. Define Lies

"Blair! You look tired. Are you okay?" Allie said.

"I'm fine. Really I'm just jet lagged from the flight yesterday." Blair faintly smiled and yawned.

"How's Chuck?" Allie trilled.

"Allison Ewing, you forget that we are neither married or talking. We avoid each other as much as possible. So let's change the subject."

"Okay, let's talk about your children." Allie spat.

"Al please listen, I can explain." Blair cried.

"Explain how you ran away, partied, got drunk, and didn't even care to tell us that you had not one, but two children! Gossip Girl has a Dallas branch, when I got bored I would look at the original. Blair I kept your secret for too long!" Allie yelled

"Things change, friends leave, and life don't stop for anybody. Until it stops, I have to keep on living my way. Until you can accept that I have my own life and can not wait for anything, leave me alone." Blair stormed away from the ginger. Allie didn't get it. Chuck didn't get it. Nobody got it. "I lie to myself, but I never believe me." She whispered under her breath. Then she was lying again. But this time she did believe. She was sick of believing. Blair finally realized how depressing her life was. She was a 20-year-old mother, who is practically a divorcee. She was everything her future wasn't supposed to be. "So, this is my life. And I want you to know that I am both happy and sad and I'm still trying to figure out how that could be." Nobody heard her. Who would want to! Blair walked home slowly. She entered her apartment. There was no sound. What did she expect from 9 A.M. on a Saturday from Chuck Bass. He was sleeping, in their bed, alone. At his luncheon what would he introduce her as? His wife? His friend? The mere mother of his kids?

"Someone's up early." Chuck yawned. He drank scotch right out of the bottle.

"Someone was out with a friend. Plus Ew! Isn't it to early to drink." Blair kicked off her shoes.

"Never to early for scotch. Blair you should know this." Chuck took another sip.

"Never denied that you drink like fish, but your kidney's are probably dying." Blair flopped down on the couch. One of the babies began to cry. "Chuck! I'm tired can you see what it is." Blair groaned. Chuck did what he had been asked to do.

"Someone wanted mommy." Chuck brought the crying baby over to her. Once in her arms her little princess stopped bawling.

"What is going to be the outcome of her?" Blair laughed.

"My bet is she is going to be ridiculously spoiled, a real looker, schemer at heart, the best queen after her mother. A mirror image of you."

"Then we have to protect her from the Chuck Bass' of the world." Blair giggled.

"My daughter is not losing her virginity to an ass in a limo. I'll make sure of that." Chuck said sternly.

"Thanks for making me feel and sound like a whore." Blair slumped on the couch.

"You're not a whore. Blair Waldorf-Bass is not a whore. She is the opposite. She's well refined. I don't date whores- cut that out. I don't marry whores. Whores don't have my kids." Chuck quickly said. He regretted telling her that, but then he regretted regretting saying that.

"I thought we are not married anymore." Blair squeaked.

"W-" Blair cut him off.

She just started. "I'm sorry Chuck! I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry I came back. I'm sorry that we got married. I'm sorry this all happened. Chuck I'm sorry I got pregnant. And Chuck I'm truly sorry that I broke you and that Parisian prostitute up."

Chuck didn't respond.

"Chuck respond. Say something to me! Chuck!" tears trickled down her cheeks. Chuck still didn't speak back. "Chuck." Her words cracked harder through every syllable.

"No Blair I'm sorry that I treated you like that, that I let you go, I'm sorry that you are sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about." Chuck squirmed in place awkwardly.

"No Chuck stop. I don't want you to apologize for my mistakes. Please just stop." Blair pleaded with him. Chuck wouldn't take it.

Chuck shook his head. "Even if this all is your fault, I am not going to let you take the fall. I told you, you fall I fall. This time I'm going on bottom to block your fall." Blair went back put down the small child and came back to Charles. "Why'd you do that?" She asked.

"So I can do this." Blair pushed her lips against Chuck's. He greedily kissed back. Chuck put his hands in her curls.

"I will let you do that again." Chuck smirked.

"Bass don't be too greedy. I'm a destination not a stop on the way, so stay and wait." Blair lay down on the couch and Chuck followed after her.

"But I want more, Bass." Chuck purred.

"Sorry you forget my body is out of order. I brought you two little monsters." Blair rolled her eyes.

"What others don't know can't hurt them." Chuck cooed.

"A week is too long. Charles Bass take me."


	18. Define Tension

"Are you cold? You feel cold. Do you want my jacket?" Chuck asked his wife. She just shook her head.

"I'm not cold. I'm a little worn out because of school, and the kids."

"You sure your not cold your turning a little blue." Chuck started to take off his jacket.

"I'm not cold, nor do I want your jacket." Blair huffed.

"I know that there still is some tension between us. But Blair take the jacket." Chuck handed her the suit jacket. She declined it, and Chuck put his jacket over her shoulders. Blair did not shake it off.

"Thanks." She squeaked.

"You were cold weren't you."

She shrugged. "Freezing."

"Blair if you are cold and I'm offering my jacket, then take it." Chuck grumbled.

"I asked for cooprative husband not housewife husband." She muttered.

"What's up with you today?" Chuck asked.

"Nothings wrong. Chuck stop bothering me I have a lot on my plate. So the best thing you can do for me is just be there." Blair quickly smiled.

"What kind of stuff do you have on your plate." Chuck inquired. He had a whole company to run. Blair just had to go to college.

"I'm the mother of two babies, I have no time for myself anymore, I lost the only other person other than Serena who I can talk to. Now I can't talk to Serena cause she's out going gaga for baby clothes. The only person who can relate with me is Georgina Sparks. Last thing I heard was she was out partying with Ferris, Campbell, and Darcy." Blair stopped. Chuck probably didn't know Dallas' elite.

"Ah, my female form." Chuck remembered the name.

"Yeah her." Blair muttered. "How do you know her?"

"Did some partying here, Texas, and my other spots. We know the good bars. I bought the girl a drink and she poured it over my head saying she was Darcy O'Hara and doesn't want my cheap drinks." Chuck went on and on.

Blair just pretended to listen. "Speak of the devils." Georgina, Darcy, and Allie were a foot ahead.

"Bass." Darcy and Georgina spat.

"O'Hara. Sparks." Chuck responded. Blair and Allie glare at each at each other.

"Liar." Allie screeched.

Blair just laughed. "Whore."

"Bitch!" Allie screamed.

"Thanks Ewing thanks."

...

"What the hell was that Blair!" Chuck yelled.

"What was what?" Blair rolled her eyes.

"Why you and that red head bitching it out?" He asked.

"I just didn't tell her I had kids when I went to Texas got drunk, and almost had sex with P.J. Buckley."

"You almost had sex with who!" Chuck blasted.

"Almost! I stopped him before he got in my pants. Shhhh... Calm down Chuck." Blair ruffled his hair.

"Remember I have to kill him." Chuck gruffed.

"Okay I'll keep that in mind." Blair nodded.

...

The Basses were woken up by their babies crying. "Blair, can you go help them." Chuck put his pillow over his head.

"Theres two of them so get up Chucky." Blair hit hit. Chuck reluctantly got up.

"Which one is easier." Chuck groaned.

Blair stomped away. "Not telling. You're choosing a room and going to stick with it for the week. We're going to some how make this work while staying alive." Blair let Chuck choose his daughters room and groan. Blair snickered and catered to her son's need of food. 10 minutes later they were back in their bed. "Wasn't too hard was it." Blair snuggled into Chuck.

"It was easy enough." Chuck played with one of her curls. "She's fiesty. Reminds me of you."

Blair smiled. "I thought you were the diva of the family."

"You wish." Chuck smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Blair cracked.

"Why should I? What are you going to about it."

"There so many things I can do about it, but I will remain contempt." Blair put her head down.

"Goodnight Blair."

"Goodnight Chuck. I love you."


	19. Define Divorse

Blair looked at her phone. Lily and Rufus were getting divorsed. Again. They have been getting divorsed, marrying someone else, getting divorsed, and getting back together for the two years they were married. Lily was on husband seven. Blair hugged Serena.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You shouldn't be. They will be back together in a month or two." Serena fainty smiled. "After they divorsed twiced their relationship became more abate."

"Do you think that will be me in a couple of years. Your mother did have her first non-Vanessa Abrams loving hippy child with William."

Serena looked slightly flabbergasted. "You and Chuck are forever."

"When we were younger I thought you and Chuck would end up together. Your bubbley personality would do well with his serious one. You both sre wild and fearless. It's what I saw in you guys." Serena started laughing her head off and Blair joined in too feeling more careless and free then before. "Nate let you leave the house without him or your baby girl!" Blair looked shocked. "Minus the fact that we were hating each other. He still wouldn't let me leave without him, th kids, or Dorota. It made me even more furious at him."

"Yah. He really didn't care. He is not Charles Bartholomew Bass. Nate is more relaxed. It's hard to leave Sammy with my mom, but staying at home is boring." Serena groaned. She flipped through her magazine. "I missed getting my nails done with you. We've been busy with the kids, your problems with Chuck, school. I just want to settle, but I can't drop out. It's unheard of. What do I do?"

"The answer is Chuck. Well thats the answer for me. He does some of the work with the twins. When I'm next to him all my problems seem to wash away." Blair lied about the last part. Chuck brought more problems.

"How do you deal with it when you are having sex and your kids could start crying." Serna asked.

"um... um... Just do it." Blair said. "Just don't think about it."

Serena looked shocked. "That didn't sound so convincing. You couldn't answer at first. Blair have you and Chuck had sex?"

"Yeah we had sex once. Now I sleep in a different room." Blair bursted. "I said that it was so I didn't have to walk so far when someone cries"

"The real reason is..." Serena gabbed.

"I don't feel like getting into bed with him. It's not the same anymore. I don't feel that spark. When we fight it's not fun anymore. When we do fight I hurt a lot. Even more than before. We're turning into the one thing we promised we wouldn't turn into. A real married couple with no love or feelings anymore." Blair was on the brink of tears and couldn't let herself cry over Chuck Bass.

"Are you thinking about div-"

"Yes. I'm thinking about divorsing him when Sutton and James don't need me so much. I'm thinking about moving to Texas. Get away from this city, Gossip Girl, Chuck." Blair stopped. Serena would tell Nate who would tell Chuck who would shut her out even more. "Maybe when I move I'll marry my mothers first pick after Nate, my old friend Mason. Maybe I'll try something new and marry Ferris. Campbell was made for Darcy. I should stop blabbing about people you don't know."

"Mason's in my Latin class. Good choice he's hot. I could say he could be better looking than Nate, but then I'll be a bad girlfriend. I've heard of Ferris doing all of these crazy things. I've never actually met him. Darcy I know Georgie, and Chuck know. I've never heard of a Campbell though." Serena thought long and hard about if she heard of a Campbell.

"Well... He's not as wild as Ferris. They are best firends. Closer then Nate and Chuck. He's less calm then my other friend Tom. He's a star Baseball player turning down the majors till after college. He loves riding horses and playing polo. He thinks he's amazing, but could be beat any day. Overall he's just there. He's the shoulder to cry on who understands everything your talking about. He could be totally confused about the situation and uderstand and not judge. He's a really good dancer. But just goofy and serious at the same time. It's a quality everybody needs. I think I have a picture on my phone." Blair took out her pone and scrolled through the pictures and found one of Campbell pushing Ferris into a fountain.

"Jesus Blair, he is handsome. I think you would do better with him then any of the others. From the way you talk about him. Your kind of destiny. I see it! Blair Waldorf marrying Texas elite. Wedding at St. Patrick's. Honeymoon in Tuscany where you can ride horses through the vinyards. Then go on romantic rides in some ravine. Oh... I'm getting a little ahead of myself. You're still married to another man." Serena stuck the magazine in front of her face.

"Him and Darcy are good together. They bump off each others. Their personalities match correctly. She likes riding more han me. Plus I'm not wild enough. What am I even saying. I'm going to fix things with Chuck and-" Blair looked at her phone and watched the video. "Oh shit. I don't think I can fx much anymore." The video was Serena saying "Are you thinking about div-" and Blair responding "Yes. I'm thinking about divorsing him." Gossip Girl twisted her words like she was already filing. Chuck would be furious. The comment under made it worse.

Looks like Bonnie and Clyde didn't make it to the hell together. Their reacardnations B and C are getting a big fat divorse. I'm playing the worlds smallest violin for them. We all knew this wouldn't end up well. Romeo and Juliet commit suicide over each other. Noah and Allie died. Bonnie and Clyde were shot to death in one of their own schemes gone wrong. Annie and Alvy break up. The whole movie is about what went wrong. Rick and Ilsa never see each other again. Scarlett and Rhett don't ends up with him running away and her trying to get him back. She alls back in love with a plantation named Tara. We all know B's love of Texas. Now Chuck and Blair are going to add Divorsed in this list. They say "Tommorows another day."

You know you love me XOXO

Gossip Girl

...

"Chuck." Blair started as she walked through the door. She had just came back from an akward late lunch with Serena and her new friend Allie. Who happened to be her ex-best friend Allie. They some what made up over text during lunch. It made things slightly less awkward.

"Get out." He spat.

"Let me explain." Blair pleaded.

"Explain how you and Serena were talking about you wanting to divorse me. Try and see if I'll even listen." Chuck snapped.

"This just isn't love anymore." Blair cried.

"If it's not love then get out Scarlett." Chuck barked.

"I think I will." Blair shot coldly. Chuck threw a full suitcase by her feet. She took it and headed to the door. "This time remember how Bonnie dies in her fathers stupidness, Rhett."

"Is Tara back in Texas with all the horses. Bonnie did die on a horse I remember." Chuck glared at her in hate. "Or is it New York. Neither will open you up with welcome arms after the messes you made."

Blair Opened the door. "I only leave messes dirty when someone else should clean them up." The door was slammed shut making a baby cry and Blair Waldorf- Bass was gone.

...

Serena was with Nate at some event showing off her baby. She couldn't just show up at their house uninvited, crying, keeping them from their baby. Samantha was beautiful, but like her parent was a handfull. They said open arms. She wouldn't show up in this state of mind. Her girl friends from Texas were probably out. Darcy was out drinking and scouting new boyfriends with Allie. Daisy and Tom were at some movie or in the park. Ferris was still in his shared dorm with Campbell. Some how they got the biggest dorm on campus. They probably hacked into the system. Mason was playing lacrosse. THere was no way in hell she was talking to Georgina about this. So she went to the boy's dorm. She pounded on the door.

"Mrs. Bass, what gives me the pleasure to see you." Ferris smirked.

"Don't call me that." Blair spat.

"But Mrs. Bass it has the certain je ne sais quoi about it." Ferris chimed. Blair glared in anger.

"Man, stop it." Campbell called fom the couch.

"Cam, you really are no fun." Ferris frowned. He let Blair in.

"I'm fun. I know when to stop. You wonder how I never come first in worst hangover. You Allie, and Darcy take it to the limits." Ferris opened his mouth. "That was once never again." Blair hid giggles.

"From what I hear you're the partier. I've known you to be able to drink, but never as hardcore as they say." Ferris told Blair.

"Not really. I've done a keg stand once or twice. Disgusting I think. I've stripped in a burlesque club then lost my virginity in a limo. I've been drunk many times. I've slept with a random stranger only twice. I used to go out with Serena and Georgina and ended up some how half naked in Chuckk Bass' bed. You could say that I'm hardcore, but even compared to Daisy I'm as clean as a whistle." Ferris and Campbell looked awestruck. Uptight, highstrung Blair Waldorf did those things. Ferris broke the silence.

"So your as clean as my whistle." He joked. Cam cracked up.

"Let me change that as my hair."

"I see a little-" Ferris laughed.

"You know what I mean."

Ferris being rude asked. "What are you even doing here with a suitcase?"

"Well... You know how Gossip Girl said me and Chuck were getting divorsed." Blair's voice was getting higher and higher.

The boy's nodded and said at the same time. "That's actually true!"

"I thought some loser like Dan Humphrey made it." Ferris held back laughs.

"I thought some loser like you made it." Campbell grinned at Ferris.

"Well I said it. Someone recorded it. I didn't truly mean it. Chuck kicked me out, and I plan on crashing here for just tonight."

"But Waldorf your a better roomate than this." Ferris pointed to Campbell who swatted his best friends hand down.

"Offended." Campbell gasped. They all broke into a fit of laughter.

"I'm going to to make you laugh. You want to know why Mason and Tom were so pissed at us." Blair nodded. Ferris hid a laugh. "We hacked the sstem to get us this place. We decided to have fun an move them to the couples housing."

Campbell finished. "They had to wait a week to get a real dorm. That whole week people kept commenting how it's so nice to see gay couples in the housing. It was hilarious."

"That as amazing." Blair smiled.

"You know what's gonna be amazing. The night we're going to show you."


	20. Define Forgiveness

**AN: This is me taking my story back. This story is back to my writing. This story unlike my others has me thinking about the plot instead of just flowing. I'm done with my demo so I'm taking the reigns from my 13-year-old cousin Allie. Yes she is from Texas. I would give her ideas and tell her to simply elaborate and write a story out of it. I kind of like those Texan characters and want to build off them so they are stay. You can hate them, but I like characters that haven't really been gone into much so I can create a real personality that for them which I can't for people like Chuck and Blair. I still love them though. Oh I'm beginning to babble so here I go.**

**...**

"Dorota!" Chuck called.

"Yes Mr. Chuck." The maid ran into the room.

"Where are my kids?" He asked.

"Uh Mrs. Eleanor came. Ask where Ms. Blair was. I tell her she gone, and she call you a bad husband and father and an idiot. Then she take them out."

"How did Eleanor get in?" Chuck pestered the woman.

"I let her in." Dorota declared. "I thought you no like each other and you not come home till later so I let her in. I did work for her for twenty years."

"But now you work for me. Eleanor doesn't sign your paychecks anymore. I know when you are lying Dorota. So open your mouth and tell me where my kids are and who they are with."

"Your kids are with-"

"Hi Dorota Chuck will be home soon, so I better get going." Blair burst through the door. "Oh hello Charles..." Blair avoided his eye contact. "I think I'll be going after I pick up- Actually no Chuck. I live here. My kids live here. So I plan to move back in. Even if that means living under the same roof as my asshole of a husband."

Chuck pulled papers out of his suit jacket. "Not for longer." Blair snatched them and looked down. They were divorce papers. She knew that they were coming for a while. Blair ripped them in half throwing them on the ground. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I don't want the humiliation of being divorced by Chuck Bass." She screamed. She dug through her bag and pulled out another copy. Chuck did the exact same thing.

"Why would I want to be humiliated by being divorced by Blair Waldorf. I'm Chuck Bass for gods sake." He blasted.

"Well I'm not signing." Blair spat.

"Neither am I." He spat back.

"So I guess we're still married." Blair yelled.

"I guess we are." Chuck barked.

"I guess that I will get going." Dorota chimed coming out of a room snatching her coat and left.

"Get out of my face." Blair gruffed.

Chuck smirked. "Make me."

"Like this." Blair pressed her lips against Chuck's and then broke off.

"I'm still standing here." Chuck said.

"I hate you." Blair spat.

"Hate you more." Chuck shot back. At that moment they push themselves on each other lips. Pushing together more and more falling on the couch. They just continued kissing and kissing. Till they went on to make love.

...

Blair laid next to Chuck who was fast asleep. Her head said put some clothes on and move in to another room, but her heart said stay with him. Blair had promised herself that this time she would not end up in bed with Chuck Bass. Chuck was stirring next to her. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. small sniffles came out as she pulled the covers higher on her nude body. Chuck groaned. He was waking up. He sat up against the headboard. He looked down at Blair.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Blair nodded. "I'm fine."

Chuck kissed her cheek. "If you're fine tell me why you are crying."

"I just love you so much it hurts to think of not being with you. I want to be together forever. How you could even think about me divorcing you baffles me. Chuck that's why I'm crying." The tears came down faster.

Chuck pulled her in closer to him. Blair's head was on his cheast. "The reason I was so certain that you were divorcing me was that I could never feel good enough for you. You are perfect. I'm Chuck Bass, and I love you. When Iheard you were leaving me, it made sense that I couldn't be what you wanted. I didn't feel like hearing you explain why you ere telling Serena that I'm not a good enough husband."

"You are everything I've ever wanted and more. I want to see where we go. I want to grow old with you. Chuck Bass I love too."


	21. Define Engagment

"Georgina, I hope you are enjoying motherhood as much as I am." Blair had a thin smile on her face.

"Oh yes, Humphrey thinks that I'm out buying diapers instead of shopping. Is it possible for a store to be out for a month?" Georgina wickedly snickered.

"I still can't believe you're still with him." Blair looked in disgust.

Georgina thought of a good answer to that quickly. "You are married to Chuck Bass. If it any of your business I found a new billionaire. Dan only has a couple million because of that book where he makes me sound like a total bitch in."

Blair looked shocked. "Phillip Becker? Or is it someone else."

"Oh no. Phillip was just a one time thing. I'm into men who can scheme just as good as I can. Ones who are a little older, and love hotels." Georgina had this smirk on her face.

"Georgie! You can't be dating him. He's a lying pig." Blair screamed.

"So am I." She laughed. "Would that make me your aunt in law?"

"You are disgusting!" Blair gagged. "That is not normal. Even for you Sparks."

Georgina didn't seemed fazed by it. "He's only twelve years older than the two of us, and he's good with kids. I don't want to waste my time with a pauper from Brooklyn when I can have a king. Blair, you slept with him first. So shut up about it."

"Don't even mention the time I slept with him. For your information he used me on my vulnerable state on losing Chuck and he persuaded me to well... You get the point. Basses can be the most charming things and then they can say something or do something and ruin it all." Blair huffed.

"Like when Chuck traded you to Jack for a hotel, and when he slept with Jenny Humphrey the social climbing Brooklynite. I still have to get the bitch for telling Gossip Girl that I was in rehab and sold my precious show pony for Cocaine." Georgina looked pissed.

"Guess we both have something to ruin the bitch about."

...

"Hi Chuck how was work?" Blair asked her husband kissing him as he too his tie off.

"Not as good as it is to be here with you." CHuck purred in her ear. "Since we missed each other so much-"

"We are not skipping Serena and Nate's Engagement Party to have sex." Blair scolded him.

"I understand that it would be awfully humiliating for them if the Matron of Honor and Best Man didn't show up, but we can try to do both." CHuck picked his wife up and brought her to the bed.

"Chuck... Tonight I just can't. I'm not feeling that well." Chuck laid next to her his hand entwined with hers.

"Is there anything I can get you Love?" Chuck whispered in her ear.

"Just lay here with me."

"Chuck kissed her hand. "For you anything. Anything at all."

...

"Oh my gosh! CHuck we have to go!" Blair yelled at him.

"Did we forget to wake up?" Chuck groaned.

"No you fell asleep and forgot to wake me up." Blair got out of bed and ran into her closet. She took a navy dress out and laid it on her bed. After quickly running into the shower and straightening her hair Blair Bass was ready.

"Do I look good?" She asked Chuck.

"You look absolutely perfect."

"Don't flatter me."

"I don't flatter."

...

"Serena!" Blair hugged her best friend.

"Blair!" She squealed back.

"Show me the rock." She told Serena. Serena held out her hand. It was a small ring with an Emerald and diamonds around it. It was not as much as a stunner as Blair's, but it was very Serenaish.

"Good job Nathaniel." Chuck nodded at him.

"I did date Blair Waldorf till I was 18. I think I can pick out a ring which won't piss her off."

"It's not picking out the ring that ruins it all. From my first attempt of proposal to Blair it's the time and place."

"I just did it." Nate admitted.

"That's what you get from blonds."

"Well when you feel the moment coming you have to just do it. You can't let moments pass you by." And that's what CHuck Bass planned to do.

...

I wrote a new story called In TIme We Trust. I'm super excited about it and l really hope you read it and like it as well. It's like the parent trap with Chuck and Blair. And I aslo descided to name all the chapters.


	22. Define Crazy

"My mother i screaming at me about how I make bad choices an-"

"Serena... As much as I want to hear about how Lily is reprimanding you about getting pregnant and eloping with Nathaniel, leaving your child with no one but Georgina Sparks. Who can't care for her own kids and has Humphrey and a nanny to do it while she's out with my uncle. I really do not want to hear about it, nor do I care." Chuck grumbled sipping his scotch.

"They really are some couple." Serena gushed wiping her tears.

"They the scariest thing to happen to the Upper East Side since Mr. Chuck and Ms. Blair fall in love." Dorota said from the background.

Blair poured herself a cup of scotch and sat down next to Chuck. "We still haven't figured out a plan for them. Back in high school Chuck, Georgie, and I would test each other and both would lose. Theres too much power between the four of us. I only can destroy those who have weakness."

"Well I know all of your weaknesses." Chuck purred kissing Blair.

"I don't want to know about your sex life." Serena gagged pulling her baby up onto her lap.

"Where's her father?" CHuck asked wanting someone male to talk to.

"Natie's at lacrosse practice. Unlike you two, Nate and I do things other than work, scheme, drink, argue, and have sex."

Blair rolled her eyes. "What else is there to do? It's not like you or Nate are running billion dollar companies? I graduate next week and then I start running Waldorf designs. My mother decided to move to Paris full time because she is too old to be in high fashion. I orignal thought I never really wanted to work, then I realized that Chuck would be at work all day, so I'll be bored out of my mind having only Dorota to talk to."

"I have ears." Dorota snapped.

"Till my husband stops paying your paychecks you have ears when I tell you to have ears." Blair snapped back.

"Someone is either on her period or pregnant again." Serena murmured under her breath.

"Someone is neither." Blair shot. "Someone just wants people to stop pestering her when they know she hates being pestered."

"Ok then..." Serena lifted an eyebrow at Chuck, who caught the gesture.

"Honey." Blair looked at Chuck. "What time is it?"

"Uhhh..." Chuck looked down at his watch. "2:30. Didn't I buy you a nice watch?"

"Platinum does not look good with everything." Blair huffed. "I have a class at 3:00. I'm gonna head out." Blair grabbed her bag.

"I'll have Arthur drive you there." Chuck said.

"No I'm in the mood for a walk." Blair tightly smiled declining the offer.

"Can I come?" CHuck asked.

"No. I have to clear my mind. I can't do that with you around." Blair grabbed her coat and stomped out.

"Is she always like that now?" Serena laughed.

"She's the one girl who speaks crazy fluently. But I have to say she has been acting weird lately. Do you know what class she's going to?"

"I don't know. There's no classes today that I know of. Nate was complaining how he went to a class to see it canceled. Maybe she has some early graduate thing." Serena yawned.

Chuck had an idea. He always did. "Let's follow her. She probably is still in the lobby. I under estimated you. Get your things." Chuck got up heading to the elevator.

"I don't know if I should be happy or offended." Serena laughed.

"Both sister, both." As they expected Blair was only walking out of the door. They hopped into his limo. "Follow Blair please."

"Are you sure Mr. Bass?" Arthur warned.

"Yes I'm sure." Chuck snapped. The car whirred after Blair as she took a turn downtown. Why the heck was she going downtown. Then he saw her step into someone elses limo. "DO you recognize the licence plate?"

"No."

"Then guess we got to get the bitch."


	23. Define my life

"What is she doing in that limo." Chuck grumbled.

"She can't do your ususal limo activities because she's in there with three other people. Two guys and I think Georgina." Serena spied through the back of the limo.

"Yeah that's Georgie alright. I thought Blair hated G." Chuck made a face. The day those two settled their differences was the day he was screwed. He needed Georgie to be neutral or on his side. Blair could not have the upper hand or the world would be doomed. He would be doomed.

"Your wife and Georgie tolerate each other since the whole all knocked up thing. Then they became friendly. Now they're scheming to conquer the whole world.

"Do you know who the guys are in the car?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know. That may be her friend Campbell and his supirior Francis or something. He's the kid who chopped the head off that Ben Franklin statue." Serena chuckled.

"Smart kid. Smart kid." CHuck chugged down a cup of scotch.

"Just keep on following that limo." CHuck ordered.

...

The limo stopped at a old townhouse on the Lower East Side. It was the more decent part of the area. Ivy casaded the side of the bricks. It looked a lot like the townhouse that he had seen in one of his proposals. CHuck waited a minur=te as they walked in. THen he called Blair. "Hi sweetie."

"Where are you?" Chuck innocently asked.

"Oh I'm ummm in Gunn Hall. CHuck I have another class can I call you back." Blair lips curled into a snarl. He would have to buy it.

Chuck cursed under his breath. She lied straight through the phone. "You forgot your laptop. Do you need it."

"Oh shit! I do."

"Where should I bring it to?" CHuck smirked. Where the hell would she say. Blir Waldor fmay be many things, but a teleporter is not in the list.

"11th between 6th and 7th- Oh crap. Just let me pick it up later." Blair wanted to throw up. What did he figure out. Maybe he heard 111th instead.

"I think we have a lot of things to talk about." Chuck hung up the phone and sucnk into the seat. Serena looked unfazed playing with the little baby with little puffs of blond hair. She has the intelligance her parents had at her age. Which was not much.

"What did she say?" Serena gurgled making funny faces. The baby laughed in delight.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Serena, can you make your child shut up. THis isn't the right time."

"Chuck you really need to calm down. I'll stay with you till she comes home. You just need a breather, and I know if I'm there you two would not blow up on each other. Which is not a safe enviorment for your kids to grow up in. I won't allow it.

"When we get back, you have to leave Serena. I don't care if Blair and I fight like dogs. It's natural for couples to fight."

Serena shook her head. "It's not natural for people to have fights like that. Plus it is not natural for people to fight to that level over such trivial things."

"I guess you are right." CHuck admistted.

"When am I not."

...

"Why did you lie to me?!" Chuck blasted.

"Why did you follow me!" Blair shouted back.

"Why not?" Chuck snapped. "What were you doing."

Blair wanted to smack him. "I was just getting drinks with Jack, Georgina, Ferris, and Campbell. I don't care what you think. This is my life, and I intend on living it."


	24. Define returns

"What is you problem." Blair muttered under her breath. She knew Chuck had heard. Blair sat down next to him. He got up from the leather coach and sat on a loveseat across the room.

"You are my problem." He snapped. "You ruin everything right as we're going so well."

Why did Chuck have to blame her for everything. "If you had trusted me a little more, than we wouldn't be having this problem. Enjoy sleeping alone." Blair stormed into their room weeping softly.

...

"Hey Chuck." Serena flowed through the door.

"Serena I have no time, nor am I in the best mood to listen to listen to this." groaned Chuck.

"Aw is it Chuckie's time of the month." Serena sarcastically cooed.

"In matter in fact it is. Why did you come here?" Chuck snapped. He went back looking at his work."Amuse me."

"Well Nate wanted to know if you want to go to dinner with us tonight. I-"

"Why couldn't you text, or call." Chuck spat.

Serena tried not to get fed up with her adoptive brother. He was just hard to handle sometimes. "I was down the block when Nate asked me to ask you. So I just came over here. Where's B? She's much easier to work with."

"Your "B" is in the bedroom." CHuck pointed towards the room, even though he knew she knew where to go. Serena found Blair in the connecting bathroom to the bedroom. Her face laid against the cool porcelin. Her face was white, and she looked like total crap. A bottle of vodka was open and dripping on her leg.

"Blair." Serena quietly said. She didn't want to be very loud right now. Blair was unresponsive. Serena shook Blair's shoulder. Blair still didn't move. "What the heck am I gonna do?" Serena found a loofah, put water on it, and dripped it all over Blair. Once the water touched her skin Blair fidgetted. "Blair?"

"Ugh wha-" Blair vomitted into the toilet. "What happened."

"Well..." Serena gabbed. "I came and found you like passed out, and then we're here."

"Thanks for telling me what I already know." Blair huffed. She tried to get up, but she stumbled and fell back down.

"What happened between you and Chuck." Serena looked curious.

"Just a fight about problems, trust, hate, it's normal." Serena helped Blair up.

"I think you should sleep. You are drunk and can barely walk."

"that sound good." Blair laid down and was out like a light. Serena walked over to Chuck, who had given up on his work and had a book open instead.

"is the reason you are in a modd today because of Blair?" Serena sat down next to Chuck trying to get the answers out of him.

"Yes- no- only a little bit. It's something or someone who I saw. Blair is just a reprocussion of this."

Serena smiled under her closed mouth. "Who or what is it if it isn't your wife?"

"Eva."

Serena felt her gut drop. "Well we can all have dinner tommorrow. Blair is sleeping. Don't wake her up, She's exhausted. Nice chat. Bye Chuck." Serena fled the apartment. This was not the right time or place. Blair would devower everyone if she found out. It was Serena's job to make sure that did not happen.


	25. Define baby

The Basses sat in the parlor in their penthouse. Their children bobbling on their laps. Sutton began to fidget on Blair's lap. "DDDDAAAADDDDDEEEEEEEE!" Sutton wailed.

"I win." CHuck smirked.

"No you don't." Pouted Blair. She handed the baby over to Chuck. They had been trying to get their kids to speak, and they betted on whose name they would say first. Of course Chuck won. "Serena said you talked to her or saw her or something." Shot out Blair. Her and Chuck didn't have bounderies at this very moment.

"Yeah." Chuck admidtted. Blair would kill him. The darkness of the night framing her face. Even though they were inside; the lights were dimmed and that gave Blair a innocent glow.

Blair felt rage feul up in her. "What did she say?"

"Nothing." Chuck grumbled. "This is supposed to be happy. She talked, and I won."

"Are you kidding me? Is all you care about is winning. What did she say?" Blair snapped.

"She told me nothing at all." Chuck lied. He knew Blair would see right through it.

"I'm not stupid Charles. Just tell me what she told you." Blair yelled. Her nails clenched on her thigh.

"She just said she had a kid." Chuck whispered.

"What! She had your child!" Blair barked.

"Yes and I'm sure she's a much more efficiant and kind mother." Chuck said fiercly.

Blair was appalled by the fact that Chuck had the nerve to say that. "Who the hell do you think you are! You're an awful father. You do nothing-"

"Like you do anything! Our kids are gonna call Dorota their mother!" Chuck gritted. There was a cold silence in the room.

"Just talk to her. I want to know everything that happened to that Parisian angel whore." Blair shot him a look that could kill. "You think everything is okay. Things don't sink into your head quick enough. If that kid is yours, it's your responsibility. I'm gone Chuck. Let that sink in."

...

Chuck had called Eva up, and she had brought herself and the child.

"Do you understand that I have a wife and two children. I nor them appreciate you just showing up with a child." Chuck was stoney-faced. The child had bleach blond hair and warm blue eyes.

"Chuck this is your child." Eva pleaded. "This is Henry."

"Prove it to me." CHuck frowned. This child looked nothing like his other perfect children. It was missing the smirk, the green and brown eyes, and the brown hair that made a Bass a Bass.

"I'll get a paternity test. He's yours." Eva begged.

"What do I tell my wife?" Chuck snapped. "Blair and I are not stable. You are one of the reasons that we are not stable."

"I don't know about Blair. From what I remember she'll leave you, or you will leave her before you reach the climax of your fights. I thought you were more of a man Chuck. You were different in Paris. It's something about this city that brings out the evil in every person who has ever came. Blair's the reason I am a single parent. Blair is the reason I left. She's evil and creul."

"If I go with you, you would be the reason Blair would be a single mother of two. Not one, but two. She has trouble taking care of them with my help. You would be the bad guy." Chuck felt a pang in his stomach.

...

"I'm here to inform you that Mr. Bass is..."


	26. Define endings

"The baby is yours. Congratulations Daddy!" The woman squealed. Chuck felt light headed. This was not happening. Blair has always said in their highschool years that she was sure that there were a couple Chuck Bass babies, but she had been kidding. THis was real, and this was happening. Eva gave him a look. He looked down at it. He would not regard it as his child. But he had to.

"His name is Harry?" Chuck asked.

"No Henry. Like Henry Prince. The man I want him to think his father is. This Chuck Bass who plays games with peoples minds, plays people, and ruins the lives of innocents is not the way my kid will be raised. That may be okay here, but not where I'm from."

"Where you're from it's also normal to have a pet goat." Chuck muttered under his breath. Eva did not hear him. He used to think Eva's naivity wasa big tun on, that's why he loved Blair so much. She was innocent. Unlike Serena she wasn't going to all the clubs. Now Eva's naivity was starting to bug him. He felt the walls close in on him. Chuck never felt like this before. This was not regret, sadness, pity. THis was a new feeling he had never felt before.

"I think I have to leave. I'm feeling ill." Chuck quickly left Eva and the thing. He was not Bobby Fischer. Things aren't great one day, and the next the the whole world hates you. THen he realized. That was the life of Chuck Bass. The guy everybody loves to hate. Now he's going to be hated either way.

...

Chuck snuck into the penthouse. Blair sat on a love seat with her legs crossed and a dissipointed look on her face.

"Next time you have a illegitiamate kid with a whore make sure that they don't call the house about the results. I hope there will be no next time. If there is a next time, I will no where be involved." Chuck looked down. There he saw the bags. There were at least thirty Louis Vuitton trunks of all sizes. Smaller cases sat next to a Burberry double stroller. Chuck was freaking out at this moment. Blair wouldn't leave. She always came back. She always will come back.

"Goodbye Chu- Charles. Live long and prosper." (let's say that wasn't said in star trek. It sounded nice in this sentance.) "I hope the best for you and your new family." Suddenly the doormen took all the bags onto the luggage carts and brought them into the elevator. " This is my cue." Blair squeaked." When the elevator came back up, Blair took the beige plaid carriage and pushed it into the elevator shuddering as the doors clanged against each other. Blair knew Chuck expected her to come back in a week or two. this time she wouldn't come back. She couldn't come back. There was no way Chuck could take back what he did. No amount of jewlery can fix " What happens today doesn't stay in today.

Blair waited and waited in the limo to get out. She had bought a Waldorf jet the day before. This was it's first mission. She wasn't sure if leaving New York was the best idea. Or if she was ready to take her and her children and start over. Since the world first began being new has been a struggle to all. She knew she belong in the city, but how can she go back to a place when ever she looks up she sees him ,and what he's accomplished. He's accomplished too much. Bad and good.

As Blair entered the plane she wondered what her next move will be, and how it will define her.

...

THE END! OMG I really like the ending. Thanks to you who sticked with this story since the beginning. There will be epiloge chapters which take place 15 and a half years in the future. Thanks for reading.


End file.
